The Outcast Ninja
by shadowbear
Summary: Don, an ex-Konaha ninja leaves and settles down in Suna, he is later presumed dead. He then fights for Suna in the Chunin exams. Find out what happens. Review please.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

The Outcast Ninja

Ch.1 The Accident

It was a plain normal day in Konaha for Don. Usually about towards noon he would walk to his favorite spot and be alone to sleep under his favorite tree in the village. As the day went by he slept to the sound of hearing the wind peacefully blow through the village, the birds chirping and the distant sound of bustling people in the village streets.

Then about an hour later after he got relaxed he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Don! Don! Haven't you heard, Naruto-kun has returned." It was Hinata, she approached him. "Did you hear? Naruto-kun has returned."

Don didn't open his eyes he just stayed in his position. "Well that's very nice to know Hinata; maybe today you will get your chance after all these years." She turned and blushed. "I don't know about that. Besides I doubt I'll see him, he's probably busy."

Don then got up and they started to walk and Don began to talk to her. "Look Hinata, you've grown to be a good looking woman. You have grown stronger; you just need to come out of your shell. Tell Naruto how you feel."

They were about to turn the corner when Don stopped her. "Look I've known you since we were little and I know you like the guy a lot I don't care if you go up to him and kiss him" Don stopped her and they leaned against the fence they were by. Then Don began to walk backwards and Hinata closely followed. Hinata accidentally tripped and when Don went down to catch her, they accidentally kissed.

"Hinata… oh gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Don said. Hinata turned red and felt breathless. She turned the corner and then quickly retreated back letting out a small shriek. Naruto was in the distance at the rendezvous spot for her mission today.

Naruto was talking to Kiba and Shino when he heard the shriek. Hinata turned to Don her face turning a light red "Don I'm scared, he probably doesn't even recognize me. It's been a long time since he's seen me."

"Hinata I doubt he could forget you. Shino yeah, but not you." He said. Right as he finished talking Naruto came walking right around the corner. "Hey Hinata! It's been a long time!" he shouted. Hinata's vision became blurry and next thing she knew she blacked out.

Hinata was slightly regaining consciousness. Don was sitting infront of her fanning her to give her air. "Hinata" Don said. "Yes?" Hinata replied. "Please forgive me for what I did back there, please know I didn't mean to."

As he was saying this Naruto was walking towards the back end of the tree where they were to try and recruit Hinata as his third team member.

"I know" Hinata said. "I feel like I may have confused you. I don't want you to have mixed feelings now because of that kiss." He smiled "I think that you and Naruto would make a great couple, you've liked him as long as I have known you."

Hinata looked down and blushed. "You have remained loyal to liking him all these years, it's just you're too shy to tell him and he's too thick headed to realized the reason why you blush and faint when he's around you is because your madly in love with him."

Naruto walked around to the back of the tree where they were and he sat infront of Hinata. "Hinata, shut up and come with me." Don face-palmed himself.

"Oh God that is gonna hit her big time." Don said to himself. Hinata turned as red as Don had ever seen her. "Shut up and come with him? This is so sudden." Then she fainted again. Right as she did Kiba just approached them. He started to freak out and fanned Hinata.

Naruto turned to Don "Hey would you like to be my third team member?" Don just smiled "No thanks I would be no use to you." Then Naruto got up and left angrily.


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Ch.2 Plans

A couple of days later, Naruto walked alone though the streets. He was bored and wanted to do something with someone. Sakura had just rejected him to a date at Ichiraku's so he was somewhat desperate to do something. Everyone was on some sort of mission except him.

As he walked he spotted Don walking his way as apathetic and boring as he usually looked. Most people thought he was a second Shikamaru. Sometimes people would call him that and he'd get mad because that wasn't his name.

"Hey Don" Naruto said as he met with him. Don yawned "Hello Naruto how are you?" Naruto puffed up "I'm bored everyone is on a mission and I don't have any training to do today. I wanted to go on a date with Sakura but got shot down."

Don laughed "Yeah well I don't think Sakura is your kind of girl, but I do know Hinata came back this morning, how about you ask her I'm sure she would be more than happy to."

Naruto agreed in a reluctant tone but still, he agreed. They would meet up at Ichiraku's come evening. When everything was planned Don ran off to go tell Hinata about her date with Naruto. He headed out to her favorite spot to collect flowers for pressing.

His first assumptions were right. He found her among an open grass area where she usually went to look for a beautiful and/or exotic flower. "Hey Hinata" Don said. Hinata turned around and greeted Don back.

"Found any new flowers?" he said. She nodded and opened her book. She found two new flowers. One was red with white streaks in it; it looked similar to a rose. The other was purple though it wasn't as exotic; it unusually had many petals on it.

"Hey how would you feel about having a date with Naruto this evening at Ichiraku's?" Don asked. Hinata's head shot up and she turned around and blushed. "I…I guess that would be nice."

Don smiled at her "Good, because that is what you are doing this evening. I ran into Naruto a while ago and I set him up with you for a date." Hinata just stared at him and then fainted. "Hinata! Oh no!" he yelled "Well I'll just take that as a yes."

He picked her up and her book and held her in his arms and walked through the village towards her home. Once he approached the Hinata's home he found Neji on the porch looking at him with an intimidating face.

Don walked up on the porch and walked up to Neji "Don't worry, she just fainted I'm going to return her to her room if you will permit me or would you like to?" Neji looked at him "I'll take her" he replied.

He took Hinata from his arms and brought her and her book to her room. "Oh yeah, Neji?" Don said and he turned around to look at him. "She has a date late this evening, I'll be back to make sure she's ready." Neji smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Ch. 3 The Date

The evening finally came and Don decided to head to Hinata's house early incase she had cold feet. When he finally arrived he saw Neji meditating in the garden that was in the middle of the residence. "Hinata is in her room" Neji said to Don. "Thanks" Don replied.

He walked to Hinata's room. He stopped outside her door and knocked "Hinata, you there? You ready?" Then he heard Hinata tell him to come in. She wasn't ready yet she was still in her clothes. "Hinata why aren't you ready? We have to be at the ramen shop in a while."

She sat on her bed and curled up holding her legs "I'm scared Don." Don laughed at her "Don't worry Hinata I'll be with you. Now let's see what you have to wear." Don walked to her closet. He looked through her kimonos and then pulled out a few that he liked.

He then walked up to Hinata. Try these three on and let me see you in them. Then Hinata changed into the first one. It was a navy blue kimono with little white stars that covered the dress. "This kimono looks good with a moon necklace I have, see?" Hinata said pointed to the necklace.

"Wow you look great but it's not night time and we won't be out late that long so try on the second one." Don said and Hinata returned to her closet and changed into the second kimono.

This kimono was a cream color that matched the jacket that she usually wore on a daily basis. Around her waist was a white obi, which held the kimono together. "Wow very nice. You sure do know how to dress Hinata" Don said and she blushed.

Hinata returned to the closet and came back out in her final kimono chosen. The kimono was black and came with a dark blue obi. "That is perfect. Hey do you have any ribbons we can put in your hair?"

Hinata nodded and returned with a box of ribbons. "This one." Don said as he picked out a blue ribbon that matched the same shade of blue as her obi. Hinata fixed the ribbon in her hair and he escorted her out of her room.

Neji was drinking a cup of tea when he caught sight of them. "Hey Neji doesn't she look nice?" Don asked. Neji got up and approached them "Yes I must admit, she does look very nice tonight. Well you must be going and take care of her."

Don smiled back "Don't worry I will." Don offered her his arm and they left the residence and headed to the restaurant. As they walked through the street people stopped and stared. Hinata clung to Don close and tried not to look at the people who were staring.

"Don, why are they all staring at us?" Hinata asked. "I guess they've never seen a Hyuga a beautiful as you" Don replied and Hinata blushed. "Well we're here," Don said and they took a seat next to Naruto who was seated at the counter.

Naruto turned and looked at them. His eyes drifted off to more focus on Hinata. "Hinata, you look…wow" he said. Hinata blushed and took a seat next to him and Don smiled and sat next to Hinata.

They ordered their meal and ate. Naruto stirred his chopsticks in his ramen and Don could sense this was going nowhere. He then got Naruto's attention and mouthed to him. "Say something you idiot." Naruto nodded. "So Hinata, how did your past mission go?"

Hinata looked up "Oh, it went fine" she stuttered. "That's good" then silence fell upon the table again. Then Don angrily stared at Naruto. Then Naruto started to talk again. "Hinata you look very nice tonight, thank you for coming, maybe we could do this again sometime."

Hinata's head shot up and she turned red "Again? Sometime? Naruto-kun…" she thought to herself and then fainted and fell out of her chair. Don caught her before she hit the ground.

"Gee Hinata, why do you have to faint all the time? I tried being nice to you. You're so weird." Don placed her back in her chair. When Naruto got up, Don got up. "Hey Naruto, that' no way to treat a girl that took time from her life to have a date with you."

"Well maybe if she wouldn't faint all the time, she wouldn't be treated so differently," Naruto said. "Ok I'm tired of this it's time you learned something. You and me, at the stadium, now. You will show my friend some respect."

Hinata woke up and heard these words. "Come on Hinata, come with us. When I teach Naruto a lesson, I will bring you home like I promised."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fight

Ch.4 The Fight

Don grabbed Hinata by the arm and brought her along to the stadium. Hinata became very sad. Her best friend and the guy she liked were about to fight. Though, there was something else. The realization that Naruto would never notice her as more than just a weird girl, who faints when around him, sunk in.

She felt odd, as if now she still had that drive towards Naruto but now also she felt a drive towards Don, the only guy who really ever bothered to get to know her. Now she had affection for him.

They reached the stadium, now it was dark. They took their positions in a standoff while Hinata stood at a distance. "Be careful," she said to herself. As usual Naruto started his attack my summoning his shadow clones. He charged towards Don and attacked him.

Within a few seconds Don had gotten rid of the clones and had Naruto in his grasp. He pulled Naruto's arm behind his back and pulled up. Naruto grunted in pain.

"You know Naruto I doubt anyone has ever told you this, but Hinata likes you, she always has. And you have the nerve to disrespect her in public?" Don said pushing him into the ground and pulling his arm upper towards his neck. "I…grrr. I'm sorry" Naruto grunted.

"Don't tell me that, I'm not the one that likes you, tell Hinata that, say it nice and loud now." Then Naruto lifted his head and shouted "Hinata I'm sorry for the way I treated you and thank you for looking up to me."

Hinata nodded and Naruto smiled at her. He thought to himself that maybe he and she could work out. Maybe Don was right, maybe Sakura wasn't the girl for him. Now that he knew the truth he felt bad about himself for never noticing.

Then out of nowhere a shadow clone came hurtling down and with its hands clumped together pounded Don's head. Don let go of Naruto and fell to the ground unconscious. Hinata gasped and ran to Don's side.

"Go get the medics, hurry!" Hinata said to Naruto. Naruto delayed a few moments and then ran off to the hospital to get the medics. A while later, the medics came and carried Don off to the hospital. Hinata walked beside the stretcher and held Don's hand.

Naruto strolled behind and watched. When they got to the building they had to wait outside the emergency room. Hinata sat at the edge of the bench closest to the door. "You like him don't you Hinata" Naruto said.

"I do a lot, but I like you as well. I…I've known Don since we were little kids. He's my best friend. He means everything to me. He's known since I met him that I liked you."

"Wow, I had no idea" Naruto said. "Since then he's tried to encourage my from stop being shy and go and tell you how I feel. Just like you have encouraged me to become stronger and never give up."

A medical ninja came out of the swinging door and Hinata and Naruto got up. "Is he going to be alright sir?" Hinata said.

The doctor smiled "Yes he just has a cracked skull, he's all patched up, a few days rest and he will be good as new. Though in the mean time, he is not to be walking around." Hinata smiled and they brought him to his room. Don was still unconscious.

"Hinata would you like me to bring you home?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head "No, I'm going to stay here with Don. Thank you though." Then Naruto walked up to Hinata and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Well good night Hinata" and he left the building and went home.


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving

Ch.5 Leaving

Don opened his eyes to look around into a dark room. He sat up and right as he did a sharp pain struck his skull. He quickly put his hand to his head. Then he looked down at his bedside. Hinata was asleep there and in her hand was a small handbook and card.

He, as smoothly as possible without waking Hinata, slipped the handbook and card from her grasp. He opened the card and read it. "Dear Don, thank you for everything, you are a good friend the best I could have ever hoped for. I love you. P.S. Get well soon."

Don smiled and opened the small handbook. In it was a beautiful pressed flower. Next to the flower was a note: to Don, from Hinata. Don silently got out of bed and hopped out the window. He walked silently and alone through the streets towards the village gate.

Don placed the note in the book and the book in his pocket and walked slowly. When he finally got to the gates the two ninja on guard called out to him "Hey, stop!" then they approached him and one of them said, "Where do you think you are going."

Don just ignored them and took off his headband and threw it to one of the ninja. "What does it look like, I'm leaving. Tell Tsunade I'm sorry, and tell Hinata Hyuga that I will miss her. And Naruto to take good care of Hinata or I'll kill him."

The two ninja just stood in shock as they watched Don walk into the darkness and disappear. As Don walked down the dirt road that lead out of the village he saw two dark figures approaching. He didn't care he just kept walking.

As he got closer he was it was Temari and Kankuro. When he saw them he cracked a smile but they just kept looking forward and went on their way toward the direction of the village. Don just grunted and continued on his way.

He knew Temari some; when she would come visit the village she would always come see him first before she went off to see Shikamaru. He always cooked for her and she enjoyed the social time with him. And she knew his face anywhere but it made him sad that she didn't even acknowledge his existence.

A few days had gone by and he had managed himself to get something to eat and other supplies when he passed by a small town or village. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't care he just was going. He knew he didn't belong in Konaha. Tsunade's words echoed in his head.

"Don't you dare think about leaving this village you lazy bum. You and Shikamaru are one of the few best young ninja I have left. You may think that you don't need anyone and no one needs you but the truth is that the village needs a person like you."

Don shook his head to try to get rid of the echo but it came back "Shikamaru has failed missions like you have failed at many other things and thinks he's useless but one day he will a great mission leader. As Hokage I see everyone and do what I feel is best for him or her and the village. You are to stay here and that's final."

Well all that was far behind him. He was an outcast ninja now; he just needed to do what he could. He reflected on his life in Konaha. He never really thought he had that much ability for being a ninja he just picked up stuff from different people he knew.

To him he was like a mini- Kakashi except without sharingan. He learned his taijutsu from Lee and Shikamaru was nice enough to teach him his shadow techniques. Ten Ten taught him how to throw shurikin as a kid so he was pretty good at that. What more was he to know.

He continued on his way in the middle of nowhere and soon he reached the desert. "This might be a problem" he said to himself and made his way into the unforgiving desert.

Hinata lay awake in her bed clinging to Don's abandoned headband. She thought about him everyday since he left. She was happy that he helped her get Naruto straightened out and got them hooked up but her real happiness came from being with him.

She sat up when she heard a knock on her door. "Hinata? Are you awake? You ready for training today?" Naruto said. "Just a minute" she replied. Hinata got dressed. Instead of putting on her own headband she put on Don's around her neck.

"Good morning Hinata, I trust you slept well, you ready for some training today?" Naruto said. She nodded and they headed out to the training field. Meanwhile Don lay exhausted on the hot sand, hanging on for dear life. He looked out and saw a dark blurry figure coming his way.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Life

Ch. 6 A New Life

Don lay unconscious in the hot sand. The last thing he saw was a dark blurry figure heading his way. When some energy came to him he opened his eyes a little bit. He felt himself being dragged by someone. Then he heard a voice say "Look who's up."

He looked really hard at the figure that was infront of him. It was Temari; he looked up around his body to see it was Kankuro dragging him. "You know I can walk," he said. Then Kankuro dropped him and Don shook the sand out of his hair.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Temari asked him. "I should be asking you the same thing" Don replied. Then she hit him in the leg with her metal fan "I live out here you dolt. By the way, you're welcome for saving your pathetic life. When we got to the village we heard you disappeared we presumed you were dead."

Don just stared at her. "Especially that Hinata girl. Though it wasn't a pleasant visit when Tsunade-sama got word. She was seriously angry. She threw a chair at Shikamaru and it knocked him out her office window, poor guy." Don just continued to stare at her with an apathetic face.

"Don't you even care?" she asked and he didn't say anything. Instead he continued to look at her with that apathetic face. "Wow you are gone for good, aren't you?" Don nodded. The sharp sting came back to his head and Don placed both hands on either side of his head.

"Don! What's wrong?" Temari shouted. Don started to yell in pain and dropped unconscious again. "Kankuro we have to get him to the village and fast" Temari said. "On it!" he replied and flung Don over his shoulder. They were less than a day's trip to Suna.

Don awoke to find Temari staring at him almost point black in his face. "Hello sleepy head. You had us worried there." Don turned over "I didn't know you cared." Then Temari laughed "Of course I do, you're my favorite cook ever you're one of my closest friends."

"Oh. Well thanks for everything but I must get going." Don said sitting up and trying to get out of bed only to be pushed back down by Temari.

"Oh no you don't doctor says you can't move for the rest of the week. Don't worry I'll be your personal guide. If I catch you trying to escape I'll do to you what I did to those buzzards that were about to pick at your body."

"And what exactly was that?" Don asked. "Well after we finished our short business with

Tsunade-sama we headed back here of course. Well on the way back we saw something in the distance lying face down in the sand with buzzards flying over head."

Don raised his eyebrow with interest. "Well they all came down at once. So I took my fan and with a mighty swing blew them clear across the desert, to be honest I lost sight of them after a few miles."

"Well buzzards aren't as big as me of course they flew that far." Don said arrogantly. Temari laughed "The buzzards around here are about three times the weight of Shikamaru's friend Chouji." Don's face went pale.

If she could do that to them he could only imagine what would happen to him if he tried to escape. "Hey Temari, is there any place I can go to train around here. Or at least start a new life anyway." Temari looked at him peculiarly. "Well there is our academy."

"Perfect" Don said. "Though if you want to be one of us you will have to attend the academy and pass, which isn't easy though I think you'll squirm by." Don looked at her confused "What do you mean squirm by?" Temari just laughed.

"We sand people don't take too kindly to outsiders. And an outsider wanting to become one of us is just worse. We are rough people, I just want to warn you, but if you manage you can gain our respect and you will receive good training from us."

Don gulped. Temari laughed at him "Well, I'll enroll you tomorrow, now it's time for you to get some sleep" she said kissing him on the forehead. Don turned a light red and smiled at her as she left. "I might just like it here" he said turning over and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 The Outsider Joins Suna

Ch. 7 The Outsider Joins Suna

The remaining week went by fast and day by day he could feel his head feeling better. As long as he took his medicine, with the _help_ of Temari, he would recover in no time. Temari was the only one that ever visited him besides the nurses.

She brought him food, entertainment and company. That made him very happy. Over their time together during the week, Don grew a stronger liking for Temari than he had before. Though he wasn't sure if she felt the same way, so he kept that emotion to himself.

Don woke up a few mornings later to find Temari walking into his room. "Good news today is your first day of Suna Academic learning." Don grunted "So in other words it's my first day of beating." Temari jumped "Well when you put it that way…yeah, good luck. So get dressed and I'll bring you to the academy."

Don got dressed and Temari grabbed him by the arm and escorted him to the academy. "Umm Temari, I appreciate you helping me and all but do you have to get this personal when you're escorting me?" Temari opened her eyes wide and let go of him. "Sorry."

Don turned his head and smiled. They finally arrived at the Academy. She led him to the main office so he could pick up his schedule. When he got his schedule Temari looked at it. "Ouch, you got strategy class, I remember that class, the guys in there are brutal. You best keep your mouth shut in that class or be squashed."

"Baka" Don muttered to himself. Temari gave him a peck on the cheek and left. Don headed over to his classes until he got to his last class of the day, which was strategy. Once he entered he saw sand ninja of different variety. Most of who were big and looked like brutes.

"Well, well a new one." One of the guys said. Don just ignored him and took his seat in the back of the classroom. All eyes were on Don. Don just stared back with his usual apathetic glare. "So this is what all the big commotion was about when they said an outsider was going to be a new student here? You're him?" one of the guys said.

Don raised his eyebrow. Then the guy got up and lifted him off the ground by the shirt "Just so you know I don't take to kindly to new students especially outsiders." What Don didn't know what that Temari was peeking in through the window. This was his last period and she had a habit of being extremely early.

"Oh, God he's already gotten himself into trouble. He's going to get himself murdered." Temari said to herself. "Stay out of my way and you might just live during your time here" the guy said to Don. He put him down and they sat right as the teacher came in.

Don noticed the teacher was Temari's sensei. "Hello class, let's get started" he said. With a blink of an eye he threw a kunai straight across the room toward Don. Don kneed his desk hard and the piece of wood of his desk popped up in the air.

With a loud thump the kunai hit the wood and the wood feel to the ground. "Impressive." the teacher said to himself. "Tell me, what is your name?" he said. Don just stared. "My name is Don that is all you will need to know about me." The man smiled "I like this guy's personality."

Already the class didn't like him anymore than they had before. Soon the bell rang. Don went outside to find Temari waiting for him. "You idiot. You shouldn't have done that." Temari said. "Done what?" Don asked. "You should have just dodged the freaking kunai not that fancy foot work you displayed."

"Why?" he asked. "Now all the tough guys are going to want to challenge you." Temari hit him over his head with her hand. As they turned to leave the heard a voice call out to Don. "Don, wait right there." Don turned to see his strategy teacher running after him.

"Baki-sensei? What are you doing here?" Temari asked. "Oh, hello Temari, I teach here now. Is Don your friend?" Temari nodded. "Well yes, Don, interesting maneuver you preformed in class today. Though be warned this only means I will have to go harder on you."

He extended his hand "You may address me as sensei or Baki-sama, or Baki-sensei." Don shook his hand "Will do sensei." As Don followed along Temari through the streets of Suna he turned to her and asked "Uh, Temari, where am I going to stay?"

Temari laughed "Since you're better you get the honor of staying with me at my house."

They continued to walk to Temari's house. The sun was starting to set and the streets were emptying on Don's first day as a Suna resident.


	8. Chapter 8 Temari's House

Ch. 8 Temari's House

As most outsiders would wonder is how these people could get around their village without getting lost. All the buildings looked the same, all made out of mud or some other material that blended right in with the sand. He made sure to stay close to Temari.

He looked around at all the buildings that towered over head. What really got Don were all the beautiful stars overhead. We was put into a trance, the stars were shimmering some brighter than others were but still. Just scattered across the sky, it was beautiful. He just continued to walk behind Temari while staring at the stars.

After a while his neck started to hurt from looking up for too long but he didn't look down. Then he felt himself run into someone and he fell back to earth. "Hey watch it Don." Temari barked at him. "Sorry Temari, I was just looking at the stars, they're so beautiful out here. Nothing like back home. Out here it's different."

Temari smiled at him. "Yeah I guess so. Well please do some in and make yourself comfortable and I will show you to your room." Don followed her into her house. He looked around. It was a large open room with a large sofa and a few feet from it was a television.

Then there was a hallway in the back of the room. "That's where the bedrooms are. Mine is the last room on the right, the guest bedroom is across from me and my brothers beds are the first rooms on the left and right. I'm sure when you look in them you can figure who they belong to."

Don smiled and walked down the hall. He looked into the room to his left and saw it was Kankuro's room with all the parts and mechanics of puppets. Not to mention all the chemicals for poisons. And of course Gaara's room was just barren.

Don continued to walk down the hallway and entered his room for the remainder of his time here in Suna. It was a white room a single bed with a nightstand was the only thing in there. The bed was by a small window. Then to his right was a door going to his bathroom.

"Don make yourself at home, my brothers are going to be busy for a while so they won't be home at all. Just relax." Temari called to him. Out of modesty he didn't peek into Temari's room. He figured he would see it when she wanted him to.

Don then placed his small handbook that Hinata gave him on his pillow and left to go to the main room with Temari. When he entered he found Temari slumped over on the right side of the couch that was facing the TV. He slumped down next to her on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Hey Don?" Temari said. "Hmm?" he replied. "Will you show me how to cook one of your awesome dishes tonight?" Don smiled at her "Sure Temari, I would love to." Temari smiled back at him and continued to watch TV.

After a while Don felt a pair of gentle hands run through his curly hair. He peeked open his right eye to see Temari still watching TV but with her arm extended over his head running her hands through his hair. He looked at her a little more then closed his eye and continued to rest.

He chuckled to himself. It didn't look like she was realizing what she was doing. She may have been doing it on instinct, but whatever the case, it felt good. Don's eyes shot open when he heard a weird grumbling noise. He looked at Temari, who was looking at her stomach.

"I guess that means it's time to start cooking?" Don said. Temari looked at him in embarrassment and nodded. "So Don, what are you going to teach me how to cook?" Temari asked him. "How does a stew and rice sound?" he asked. "Sure." she replied.

They went to the open kitchen and pretty much raided the cabinets, fridge and anything else that had food in it to find ingredients needed for the stew. Don grabbed a pot and filled it about half way with water. After a while the roux was made and then he showed Temari how to sauté vegetables.

They threw in the vegetables and then while they cooked in the pot Don helped Temari cook the meat that they had. While the meat was cooking Don filled another, but small, pot with water and began to boil the rice. He looked around at the filled up stove and nodded.

"You are doing quite well Temari. Just a little while longer and the stew will be done." He brought her to the counter real quick and showed her how to cut some more vegetables like carrots and others that would be put in a stew or soup.

While he left her to cutting the vegetables he tended to the meat. It wasn't even ten seconds when Temari turned around and yelled "Done!" Don looked at her in awe but she was a great ninja and ninja know how to use knives for a living.

He told her to put the cut vegetables in the pot and stir while he got the meat cooked. After a while the meat was cooked and Don threw it in with the rest of the ingredients in the pot.

"Now what?" Temari asked. "Now all you have to do is stir the big pot for a little bit while I stir the rice to make sure it doesn't burn or stick. Though stir gently." Temari began to stir the pot as gently as she could, "Like this?" she asked. "Yeah that's great. In a little bit we can eat." Don replied. "Yay!" Temari shouted.

Don and Temari sat at the table with their plates of food infront of them "Well Temari how does it look?" Don asked. Temari didn't hear she automatically began gulping down her food. "Ok, I'll take that as good." Don said.

Temari slammed her plate on the table "Man that was good." Don smiled at her "I'm glad you liked it." Don finished his shortly after her and then Temari put the dishes in the sink to be cleaned tomorrow while he was at school.

"Well I'm going to go take my bath." Temari said. "That's a good idea, I'm going to take mine too" Don said. They headed to their rooms and took their showers.

Don stood in the hot water and breathed in the fresh steam. Don tried to collect all of his thoughts, he felt good he was living here with Temari, he was enjoying himself. Though he felt bad he left Konaha behind, especially his best friend, Hinata. He just smiled and hoped she was happy with Naruto.

Don turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rack and dried himself off. When he entered his room he found a box with a note on it. He picked it up. "Dear Don, I got you these clothes while you were at school today, I hope you like them. And welcome to Suna. Love, Temari."

Don opened the box to find a dark red short sleeve shirt with a black vest. On the back of the vest was his personal crest that he had shown her one day when she came to visit him. Also a pair of long black pants and black sandals.

Underneath all of this was a black robe, which he then put it on and laid, stretched out on his bed. He put the clothes aside and then stared out his window at the stars outside. Then he heard a knock come from his door.

"Come in" he said and Temari entered. "I see you found your clothes, I hope you like them, I had them custom made for you while you were in the hospital and picked them up today" Temari said. "Yes, thank you very much, I do like them, they are quite comfortable on me."

Temari sat next to him "Watcha doing?" she asked. "Oh, just relaxing before bed and looking at the stars" Don replied. "Oh, I didn't know you were so fascinated with the stars." Don laughed "Yeah, well I am, they are so beautiful."

Temari smiled at him and began to run her fingers through his hair again. He closed his eyes and turned over to face her. Then Temari leaned down and kissed him on the cheek "Good night Don." Temari left and closed the door behind her and went to sleep.

Don searched through his mind, it was definite, Temari liked him. But he wondered when he would get that kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9 The Next Day

Ch. 9 The Next Day

Don woke before sunrise like he usually would and dressed himself with the new clothes that Temari was so kind enough to get him. He went to his bathroom and washed his face off and headed back to his bed to put on his new sandals.

Don then folded up his old Konaha clothes and put them in the drawer of the nightstand next to his bed. Then his put Hinata's present onto the clothes and closed the drawer. He opened up his door to find Temari leaning up against her door with her eyes closed, fully dressed.

He silently crept past her and went outside. He made a hand sign and focused his chakra. He then walked up the wall of Temari's house and sat on the roof and watched the sun rise.

Temari woke up and got up. The knocked on his door and waited for an answer but she heard nothing. When she opened the door she found his bed made, and the room empty. She ran through the house looking for him but he wasn't there. Then she ran out the door.

Don heard Temari's door slam and Temari running off down the street of the village. "Great she must have seen I wasn't in my room. Now she's probably looking for me. I have no time to go trailing after her I have to get to the academy.

Don hopped down from the roof and went inside. He left a note on the door saying he was on the roof and went to the academy. Then he started to walk in the direction of the academy. Being on Temari's roof gave him quite a nice view of Suna.

Temari raced to the academy but didn't find him there. Then she raced off to the gates of the village to see if he was on his way or already there but wasn't there either. Then she went to the local restaurants but he wasn't there either. Then she raced back home.

When she approached the door she found the note and read it. "That bastard, he worried me like hell" Temari said angrily to herself. Then she headed off to the academy.

Don could see the academy a few blocks ahead of him when he heard a loud yelling. He turned around and Temari hit him over the head with her metal fan and Don went skidding across the ground. "You bastard, you worried me. Why didn't you tell me you were on my roof?"

Don rubbed his head "Well I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, plus I didn't want to startle you, which would have been bad." Temari grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up to his feet. "Well I'll let it slide this time but if you go anywhere else before I wake up, leave a note." Temari said calmly. "Will do." Don replied.

Temari walked with him the rest of the way to the academy. The people were just now getting up and those who were up stared at Don again. He wasn't quite sure whether it was because of the new clothes, or because he was an outsider still or both.

"Well, try not to do anything stupid today Don and watch your back" Temari said brushing him off. "Ok Temari." Don said waving goodbye to her as she walked off to do whatever she does during her free time.

Don sat in his Strategy class in the same spot as he did the day before waiting for Baki-sensei to come in the classroom. He was unusually the first one in the classroom today. He sat in his desk watching who came in.

The uninteresting students came in, though when they saw him, they stopped and stared at him. Soon the same thing happened with everyone else Don looked at them with an eyebrow raised. Then finally the big brute of the class pushed his way through the crowd and too stared at him.

Don raised his other brow. Temari as usual was early and she watched Don in his class to see what would happen, "Well at least he's not doing anything stupid." She said to herself.

Baki-sama was walking to his classroom when he saw the backed up crowd of his students at the door. "Hey what is this? All of you get into the classroom." He said. All the students took their seats. Baki-sama then looked at Don.

"Hmm new clothes, not bad on him. I wonder what this was all about?" he thought. Then he turned around and began his lecture. He walked over to his board and began to draw a battlefield on it. Enemies and all. Don however dozed off and had his head down.

"Don!" Baki-sama yelled. Don's head shot up "Yes sensei?" Baki-sama smiled at him deviously. "Tell me, observe this battleground and tell me what you would do with just a bag of a dozen kunai and only one paper bomb."

Don observed the board. The terrain was that of where he was living now. The desert. There was one enemy, a few feet away from where he would be if he were in the situation. The enemy was equipped with a mid-range jutsu. Going in range would be disastrous.

"Well if it were me, I would have the paper bomb wrapped around one of the handles of the kunai I were going to use. Using my kunai I would throw it at my opponent to where he would be forced to dodge them. Then I would over throw the kunai with the paper bomb on it on an earlier throw to divert suspicion. Then gradually accumulate my throws to where he is right ontop or near the paper bomb kunai then activate it." Don replied.

Baki-sama stared at Don and thought about what he said. "Very good Don, you might just pass this class yet." Everyone turned around at him and glared at him. He just looked back with apathy.

"Not bad" Temari said to herself. Then she continued to watch what was going on inside.

"Gazu" Baki-sama yelled and the big brute that Don sat infront of him, who gave him trouble, looked up. "Pay attention baka."


	10. Chapter 10 Don vs Gazu

Ch. 10 Don vs. Gazu

The bell rang and all the students left the room. Don left as well and walked to Temari who was waiting for him as she was yesterday. Then a voice called out to Don "Hey! Outsider! Where you going? Don't you want to fight me?" it was Gazu.

Don looked at Temari and she shook her head at him. Don nodded and when they were about to turn around and go, Gazu cut them off.

"Is this your girlfriend? I bet she would leave you if I beat the shit out of you. Isn't that right gorgeous?" he said lifting his hand to touch her face. "Back away you bastard." she said taking a few steps back. "I just wanted to touch your pretty face." he said then attempted to do it again.

Don stepped in the way swatting away his hand. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Gazu grinned "Fine, your dead meat wimp" and threw a punch at Don, which he dodged.

The surrounding people backed away in fear of getting in the crossfire of these two academy students. Then Gazu pulled out a scroll and placed it on the ground and made a hand sign on it.

"Summoning!" he shouted and a puppet appeared. This wasn't like Crow. It was a stiff pale human like puppet. It wielded a well-balanced sword. Temari's eyes widened in shock.

"Don he's a puppeteer be careful these kind of guys carry some heavy poison, if you get hit you could die." Temari told him. Don just smirked. Then Gazu launched his swordsman at him and swung at him with his sword. Don managed to dodge.

"The poison must be in the sword. I better watch myself" Don said to himself. Then he ran to a nearby building and stood in the shadow of it. Temari then smiled. If she was right she knew where this was going. Though there was a fault in his plan. Hopefully he knew this and found a way to get around it.

Baki-sama sat at his desk and looked up to see Don running to the shadow of the building across the street from the academy. Trailing him was Gazu's puppet. He got up from his desk and headed outside.

Arrogantly Gazu sent his swordsman foreword. Don made a hand sign and cast his shadow to the swordsman's. "Got you" Don said. Don spread his hands apart as did the puppet. Gazu tugged on his strings but his puppet wouldn't move. "Shit what the hell is wrong!" Gazu said.

Don and the puppet walked toward Gazu. Gazu started to panic then Don and the puppet ahead of him, attacked Gazu. Gazu dodged. He didn't get it how Don was possessing his puppet. Don had the puppet hack away at Gazu.

Gazu kept dodging and then caught the puppet's arms as it came down for a swing for his head. Gazu smiled though Don just had the puppet kick him in the stomach and sent Gazu tumbling back against the academy wall. Then Gazu had an idea.

Gazu got up and yanked his arms to the side of his body releasing the chakra threads attached to his puppet. The puppet fell to the ground and then Don realized Gazu found the flaw in his plan.

When Gazu realized that his plan had worked he charged at Don. "It's time to take this to close combat, face to face" Gazu said to himself. "You won't win you coward!" he shouted at Don. Don assumed his battle stance just as Lee or Guy would when in battle.

Gazu threw a punch at Don, which he dodged. Then Don felt a hard blow to his gut as he went flying and hit the ground skidding he realized Gazu had kneed him hard. "Ha ha ha, I knew it. You're a weakling, one hit and you can't fight back. You should go back to where you came from." Gazu said.

Temari watched in terror. That blow looked really hard. Don got up and covered his stomach with his arm. He grunted in pain. Then he assumed his fighting stance once more.

"Looks like he wants more." Gazu said to himself and charged at Don. Gazu threw the punch and followed up with his knee but Don saw it coming and dodged the attack and went around him. Gazu ended up hitting the wall of the building infront of him punching a huge hole in it.

He turned around and took a few steps forward and saw Don with the same hand sign he used to posses his puppet. But it was too late. Temari smiled "Over." she said to herself. The position they were in Don was going to do what Shikamaru had done to that sound village girl during the chunin exams.

Soon enough she watched as Dons shadow was cast and it connected with Gazu's. Don glared at Gazu. Gazu started to panic. He couldn't move. "Now let this be a lesson to you Gazu, mess with me or my friends this is what you'll get." Don shouted.

Don spread his hands out as did Gazu. The Don flung himself back arching his body. When Gazu did it, it hit his head on the wall so far he knocked himself out. Then Don retrieved his shadow.

All the people stared at the scene. An outsider taking out one of their own. It was unheard of. Temari ran up to Don "Don! You did it, thank God you're alive." then she hit him upside the head. "You idiot what did I tell you about getting into fights here?" she barked at him.

Don just smiled "Sorry he was about to harm you, I couldn't let that happen. I know that you could have probably defended yourself but since I was present I was involved so I had to stand up." Then Temari smiled at him and kissed him on his lips. Don was caught off guard and held Temari in his arms.

"Don" a voice called. Don turned around to see Baki-sama looking at him sternly. Don bowed "Yes Baki-sensei." Baki-sama looked around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Gazu knocked out on the ground.

"Well you have caused quite the trouble." Baki-sama said. "It was self defense sensei. But before anything else happens, shouldn't you take care of that guy?" Don said pointing behind him to Gazu. Baki-sama nodded "I guess so I will go get the medics. We will discuss this tomorrow."

Baki-sama left to go fetch the medics. "Hey Temari can we go home, I've had a long day. I'm tired." Don said and then yawned. "Baka you're just like Shikamaru, always wanting to relax or sleep. Fine but we are going to make a quick trip somewhere." Temari replied.

"Where would that be Temari?" Don asked. "I am going to treat you to dinner in a celebration for your first fight and victory here in Suna. You'd either have to be pretty strong or pretty stupid to take one of us on, even if it was an academy student." Temari replied happily.

Don smiled awkwardly and followed her to the street of restaurants.


	11. Chapter 11 Don's First Date

Ch.11 Don's First Date

It had been a long day for Don. So much commotion had gone on today. From being beaten up and beating someone, not to mention school would make a guy tired. He found it all quite funny but the sun had just set and the nightlife was just arousing.

Don followed Temari through the street until they came to a small restaurant. They entered and Temari led Don to a vacant spot. Then a waitress came to their table. "What can I get you two to drink?" she said.

"Tea" Temari said. "I'll have tea too." Don said. Then the waitress left and came back with their drinks. As they sipped on their tea they began to converse.

"So why did we come here?" Don asked. "This is my favorite place to be after a hectic day, it's quiet, but also I like the chicken here and I thought you might like to try it." Temari said. Don nodded. Then it was Temari's turn to ask a question.

"So what was it like taking on a sand ninja? Pretty scary huh?" Temari said humorously. Don nodded a little bit "Yeah it was a bit scary, I was under a lot of pressure do either have my body crushed or the die by poison, God only knows what that poison does." He replied.

Temari laughed at him "Well you did good considering you come from Konaha." Don slammed his cup on the table and looked at her angrily. "Oh, right, sorry Don" Temari said. Don sighed "It's ok."

Don looked at his cup with a sad face. Just thinking about Konaha made him angry but at the same time guilty. He had left everyone he knew behind him. All comrades. That was behind him now, he had a new life. So far school was going well despite this was his second day but overall he liked it in Suna.

Temari looked at Don; she could tell he was sulking after leaving his home village. She knew mentioning Konaha to him brought back unpleasant memories. She cracked a smile.

"Hey good job pounding the shit out of Gazu today. What a masterpiece, you sure did know what you were doing. I had my doubt for a second but you proved me wrong." Temari said chuckling a bit.

Don smiled a bit and tried to forget what she said about Konaha. "Thanks." he said. "Though it was tougher than you think. I didn't think he would go after me when I hid in the shadow of that building. If he wouldn't have fallen for that then I would most likely be dead by now."

"Well still nice work and if you'd like, I can help you train once you graduate, and I'll help you develop your own style of fighting and teach you new jutsu." Temari said. Don looked up at her curiously.

"Well, I'm serious Don. You're on a whole new playing field; you don't live in the woods anymore. Here you have to be strong, you'll need a weapon or at least be handy with jutsu. If you can't do that then you will die out here." Temari said seriously.

Don looked at her seriously back and nodded. "But in the mean time let's get our food" Temari said. She flagged down the waitress and had her bring them their chicken that she liked so much.

The plate was steaming full of fresh hot chicken and Temari began to scarf down her food. Don just smiled and ate the chicken at his own pace. He didn't eat much but he had to admit. The chicken here was good.

He watched Temari eat everything in her way, he just laughed. Once she was done they left with the money on the table and headed back to Temari's house. On the way Temari clung to Don's arm. This was something he didn't expect out of her.

They finally got home and settled inside. They both took their showers and then slumped on the couch for a little TV. Don got up from the couch and Temari watched him. He then turned around to face her "Thanks for the dinner tonight. Good night Temari-san."

Don went to bed and cleared his mind of all that went on today. The he heard the TV turn off and heard the gentle footsteps of Temari walking down the hallway. Then he heard his door creak open. He turned over to see Temari walking towards him.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her lips against his. "Good night Don." She then left the room and entered hers.

Don fell asleep happy that night. He had had his very first date with a beautiful girl. Temari had been so kind to him ever since he had gotten here. She had helped save his life and she even offered to help him become stronger.

Don sighed. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.


	12. Chapter 12 An Unexpected Turn

Ch. 12 An Unexpected Turn

The next morning pretty much went the same as the one before. Don woke up before sunrise and got dressed and washed his face. Though when he left his room he found Temari in the same spot but this time she was awake. She was looking at him with a smile.

"You aren't slipping past me this time Don." she said. Don just smiled and they left the house and climbed ontop of the roof and watched the sunrise. When it was time to go they hopped down from the roof and made their way to the academy.

When they got there Temari kissed him goodbye and Don made his way into the building. When he entered he saw Baki-sama waiting for him. "Good morning Don, I trust you slept well after that brawl you had with Gazu?"

Don smiled "Good morning Baki-sensei and yes I slept quite well thank you." Baki-sama looked at don with a serious face. "Come with me" he said and Don followed him to his room.

"After your fight yesterday I was ready to give you disciplinary action. Not to mention you and Gazu did some damage. Though when I was bringing Gazu to the hospital I had an idea. I'm sure you know that within six months the chunin exams will be coming and we will have some of our finest guinin squads traveling to compete in order to gain the status of chunin."

Don looked at him curiously and Baki-sama continued. "I think you have what it takes to become a fine chunin, as I understand you were supposed to compete in these upcoming chunin exams representing Konaha am I right?" Don looked at him angrily and nodded.

"I would like for you to represent Suna in the upcoming chunin exams. If you keep up your work here, you will graduate just in time to compete in the exams."

Don didn't like the fact that the exams were in Konaha but he did like the idea of becoming a chunin. Then Don smiled in interest.

"I'll let you think it over today. Let me know by the end of today after class is over ok?" Baki-sama said to him. Don nodded "I will do that Baki-sensei" then Don left to attend his first class.

In every class Don was in he thought about his choice. He really wanted to be a chunin. Though returning to Konaha would only bring attention to him. Though also there were a few valuable things he carelessly left behind in his home that he lived in by himself.

Soon the bell rang and Don entered his Strategy class and looked at Baki-sama who was smiling at him. Don nodded and took his seat. Like yesterday he was the first to be in this class. Then he saw Gazu walk in.

Gazu glared at him. "Don't say a word." he told Don angrily. Don replied to him "Don't worry you've been beaten enough" looking at his busted up head "mocking you wouldn't do a thing but make the matter worse than it already is and my victory frail."

Gazu turned around and sat in his desk "Thanks, I guess." Don smiled then looked up to see the crowd of kids come in and stare in awe at Gazu's face. Seeing Gazu with a busted up face was unbelievable. Then they looked at Don who just looked back with an apathetic face.

They had heard the rumor that Gazu and Don got in a fight and that Gazu got beat but Gazu was the toughest guy in school; they thought it couldn't have been possible. There it was the proof that Don had beaten Gazu.

Don had a few scrapes and Gazu had a busted up head. The class went by relatively quick. When the bell rang all the students left and then Don approached Baki-sama's desk. Then he turned to the window that he sat by and saw Temari and beckoned her to come in.

"So have you taken me up on my offer Don?" Baki-sama asked. Then Temari entered. "Yes, well I only have one question. Who will my squad be?" Don asked. Baki-sama grinned. "Well like your academy we group squads based on results." Don raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask you something sensei?" Don said. "Yes, what is it?" he replied. Don took a deep breath. "How does Gazu look? Is he any good?" Baki-sama looked confused. "What are you going at Don? You aren't suggesting…" Don nodded before he could finish.

"Don you just had a fight with that guy, now your requesting him to be in your squad?!" Temari yelled. Don turned to her "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm fond of the guy now. He's a good fighter and I could use a ranged diverter such as him."

What they didn't know is that Gazu was at the back window listening to their conversation.

"Well, I will have to think about it. It isn't customary for a student to request a team member." Baki-sama said in shock.

"Not to push it sensei but I will also need someone who knows medicine on our squad. Back in Konaha we are starting to do a practice of having medical ninja in our squads. One per if you get it by me saying." Then Don waved goodbye and Temari and Don left.

"So, what did he really want to talk to about?" Temari asked as they walked through the streets to her house. "He wants me to be part of one of the top squads of the village that participate in the chunin exams in six months."

"And?" Temari said. "I accepted his offer. That's why I was requesting that Gazu be on my squad. He has good strength and with that puppet of his he can be a mid range fighter which is something a team needs. Though a third member is going to be hard to come by."

Don looked up in the sky and saw a crow circling over head. "I thought there were only buzzards out her Temari." Temari turned to him "Yeah, why?" Don pointed up at the bird "That is a crow, not a buzzard."

"It probable got separated, it will be eaten by tomorrow so don't worry about it." Temari said. Something told Don that there was something at work here, something bad, but he didn't know what. He put that thought aside and continued to follow Temari back to her house.

That night Don and Temari cooked together, then took their showers and spent the remainder of their free time before bed watching TV and laughing at the funny stupid people on the television.

Inside Don could feel a big change coming and surprisingly he was excited about it. He was ready to become stronger. He liked his new life in Suna and was anxious to remain here and live out his life.

Maybe he would return to visit Konaha and see his old comrades, maybe he wouldn't but he just had to figure that out when the time came.

After some time had passed Temari and Don kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Crow Overhead

Ch. 13 The Crow Overhead

A week had gone by and life went pretty much the same for Don. He got up, got dressed, sat on the roof every morning with Temari to watch the sunrise, then he went to school. At school things were the same. Everyone in his classes did their best to avoid him because of fear and the fact that he was still an outsider.

To him probably the only guy he liked was Gazu. He and Don would rarely talk, but that didn't bother him, his life was booked as it was until he graduated. Once strategy class ended he would say goodbye to Baki-sama and then meet with Temari and go home.

Though this past week he was a bit edgy and on his toes. Every time he looked up in the sky he saw that same crow everyday circling over Suna. It still bothered him. Something was up, he could sense it. Unfortunately neither Gaara nor Kankuro were supposed to be back for another couple of days.

After he had first arrived in Suna, Kankuro immediately left with Gaara to go somewhere to do something. For past couple of weeks that he was here he was with Temari. He didn't mind, they had their own little relationship and everything was going fine.

It was a Friday and Don was sitting anxiously in the back of his strategy class because he and Temari had plans. They were going to have a night out together. Once the bell rang he left saying goodbye to Baki-sama and met up with Temari outside.

"Hey Don, you ready for today? We get to have a whole night out just you and me" she asked. Don nodded. As they walked back to the house Temari had an unusual giddy smile on her and she clung to his arm and they walked back to her home.

Don looked up in the sky as he had done the past week. There again he saw that crow circling overhead. "Temari can I tell you something?" then Temari turned to Don. "Yes?" she asked.

"That crow I told you about a week ago, it's still alive, and I didn't tell you but everyday for this past week it has been circling over Suna." Don then pointed up in the sky and revealed the crow to her.

"Oh, so it is, it probably got lucky" she said then Don turned serious "No, that's not it; it couldn't have lasted all this time without being killed. I think someone is spying on the village. There could be an attack soon."

Temari laughed at him. "No one would attack this village, we have a solid defense." Don glared at her "Yea I know that but with your leader and one of your best jounin gone this village is vulnerable."

Temari went a bit shocked she never thought of it like that. "Temari we need to warn someone." Don said. "Can't it wait just one more night Don darling?" Temari said. Don looked at her with a serious face then she kissed him. "Please?" she looked at him with a baby face.

Don glared at her. "Fine only because tonight we have plans and I don't want to spoil our good time tonight. But straight in the morning we are going to Baki-sensei." Temari nodded and they entered the house to get ready for their night together.

Once they entered the house Temari scurried off to her room for her bath. Don walked down the hall to his room and found a black kimono on is bed. On it was a note. Once again it was a present from Temari.

It said "Here's a kimono for you I hope you like it, I picked it out special for you for this special night. 0." Don smiled and headed into his bathroom and took his shower.

While he stood in his shower, the thought of that crow still bothered him. He forced the thought out of his head because tonight was going to be a fun night. He and Temari would go eat and have fun in town.

Don got out of his shower and put on his new kimono that Temari got for him. When he left his room he went to the couch to watch TV and wait for Temari. After a little bit he heard Temari's door close and she came walking into the main room.

"Well? How do I look?" Temari asked. When Don looked at her his jaw dropped to the floor. Temari didn't have her four ponytails; instead she let her hair fall down. She had on a dark green kimono.

"…" Don sat there and tried to say something but her couldn't. Such a mere sight was impossible for words. "Well? Are you just going to sit there with your mouth open staring at me or are you going o say something?" she said.

Don had to say something. "You look spectacular Temari." Temari blushed. "Thank you Don, you look pretty good yourself in that new kimono I got you." Don smiled and nodded and he got up and they left the home.

Once they were outside Temari clung to him by the arm and they walked to get something to eat. "Temari where are you leading me?" Don asked. "Oh you'll see, there's a nice place on the other side of the village that one of my friends owns. It's a nice little place, great food" She replied.

They strolled along the busy Friday night street and eventually made their way to the other side of the village where Temari said it was. When they got there Don looked at the hut. It was much bigger than Ichiraku's, more open and more places to sit.

They went and found a seat and a waiter brought them tea. "What may I bring you?" the waiter asked, though before don could say anything Temari said "Two house specials." As the waiter walked off Don looked at her curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm taking good care of you, the special is the greatest thing on this side of Suna." Then Don asked "What is it?" Temari smirked "You'll see." As they sipped their tea they began to talk and laugh and enjoy themselves.

"So Temari where's your friend who owns this place?" Don asked. "Oh, she doesn't work on Fridays, she doesn't like crowds too much and Fridays are jam-packed with people. That's why I come and see her for lunch during the week" Temari replied.

Soon the waiter brought two steaming hot plates to their table. On the plates were cooked bird wings. "Temari these are big!" Don said in amazement. "Yeah I know but it's good. Try it" she said.

Don took a bite then he began to eat on it like crazy "This is good, what is it!" he exclaimed. "Buzzard" Temari said with a smile and Don dropped the wing. Temari began to burst out laughing at him. "Temari I'm not hungry anymore" Don said.

Temari continued laughing at him. "I'm sorry you should have seen your face. I know you must be freaked out by the fact that we have giant buzzards around here but I guess to you, eating them is something else!"

Temari's face was turning a dark red she was laughing so hard. And Don just cracked a smile out of embarrassment. He finished his tea and waited for Temari to finish. Once she was done they left and started to walk back towards their part of the village.

Temari kissed him on the cheek "I'm sorry for that little trick, I couldn't help myself." Don smiled "It's ok. I have to admit that cooked buzzard was pretty good." Temari smiled.

They took their time heading back to the familiar part of Suna. They laughed and made fun of each other and discussed plan for upcoming training for the chunin exams. "You know Don, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn to use a weapon other than throwing knives and shurikin.

Don considered it, though now that he thought of it, it wouldn't hurt. They got to Temari's house and then climbed on the roof. Don lay down and Temari cuddled up next to him. This was as good as it could get for him. The place, the girl, the scenery.

Temari laid her head on his chest and they stared at the sky for hours, talking to each other as they had been all day. There was never a boring moment with her. He felt so happy.

Then something happened that Don had never thought he'd ever see in his life. "Look Temari" he said and pointed up at the sky. It was a magnificent meteor shower. "Wow, that's so beautiful. Out here you can see them occasionally but this one is bigger than usual."

Don gazed in amazement, thousands of beams of light shooting across the night sky. Don closed his eyes and they both fell asleep.

The crow flew off in the distance over the gates of Suna and went not too far off from the village. A strange person extended his arm and the crow perched itself on the arm and then disappeared. "Very good my crow."


	14. Chapter 14 The Attack

Ch. 14 The Attack

The mysterious person looked at the gates of Suna. He smirked then called forth his team members. The person was an average heighted man; his two teammates were also male. The second man was big and bulky; the third was pale and carried a katana on him.

They all wore white robes with purple rope wrapped around their waists. These were Orochimaru's men.

Don and Temari woke up, as did the rest of the village to a loud explosion. When Don looked out in the distance he saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the gates of the village. "What the?" Don said.

They both quickly jumped down and ran inside and got their ninja gear on. They ran towards the gates as quickly as they could. As they were running they heard Gazu call to Don "Hey Don you going to check out that explosion?" Don nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Gazu said jumping down from his room on the second floor of his house. "Do you even have your gear?" Don asked. He nodded "I grabbed it instantly when I heard the explosion. I was about to go check it out when you two ran by."

The three ninja began to run towards the gates. When they got there they saw the patrol ninja had been taken out. "Temari, Don, Gazu, what are you doing here it's too dangerous." They turned around to see Baki-sama running toward them.

"We came to see what happened" Don replied. Then without another word being said Don jumped to the top of the gate to see what was happening. Then Baki-sama joined him.

Soon a few ninja appeared next to them "Baki-sama the attackers are Orochimaru's minions. They are very dangerous, order?" one of the ninja said. "Get as many available ninja here as possible and prepare for battle." Baki-sama said.

Don kneeled and closed his eyes. Just then Temari joined them, as did Gazu. "Sensei, you won't have enough time, by the time we are prepare they will have breached the village wall."

Don then got up. "Gazu, how many puppets do you have?" Don asked. "I have my three usual ones, why?" Don looked at him. "If you sacrifice them tonight would you be able to rebuild them good as new in no time?" he asked. Gazu looked puzzled but nodded.

"Good. Temari I need you right here." Then Baki-sama interrupted him "Don, where are you going with all of this?" Don then turned to him. "Sensei trust me on this I have a plan, I need you to get me as many kunai and as many paper bombs as you can ASAP."

Baki-sama nodded and then raced off to get what Don had asked of him. Then Don looked down at a ninja who was below them by the gate and beckoned him over. "I need you to send word to Gaara and Kankuro and tell them the village is under attack. If my plan doesn't work we will need them to get us help."

The ninja sped off. Then Don turned to Temari and Gazu "Ok guys this is what I need you two do." Don told them the plan and they nodded.

Gazu jumped down from the gate and began walking towards the attackers. Their leader, the average heighted man, said, "Look at what we have here, a lone pip-squeak thinks he will be able to take us on." They all began to laugh at Gazu as he approached them.

When Gazu got in range he shouted to them "Hey! I don't know who you guys are but I won't let you get past me." The trio looked at him humorously.

"Well I am Sin, the bulky guy is Grog, and the pale guy is Bizi, but that's the last thing you're going to hear." Gazu pulled out three scrolls and placed them one ontop of the other then made a hand sign and summoned three puppets.

He had his swordsman, a spearman, and an axeman, all of whom were pale puppets. Sin smirked and then the trio attacked Gazu. Gazu moved his puppets in the way of their attack and had them fighting the trio.

Don and Temari watched in the distance as Gazu tried to fend off the trio as best he could. They could tell her was desperately struggling. "Don can you trust Gazu that he will succeed?" Temari asked. "Well with all that we have, yes, I do."

Baki-sama came back with the kunai and paper bombs, just as Don had ordered. Then he looked out into the risen dust in the distance to the three attackers fighting against a lone person. "Is that Gazu?" Baki-sama said franticly.

"Yes, he's struggling but I trust that he will succeed." Don said, and then the messenger hawk went soaring overhead "Though if my plan doesn't work we will need some serious back up." Then Baki-sama grunted "Don you can't just send a lone academy student to face three well experience and trained ninja, he'll be killed."

"Well sensei we have no other choice and I believe that Gazu's abilities will best serve for my plan." Don said.

Gazu was about to panic, these guys were giving him more then he could handle but then he remembered what Don told him.

"These guys are stronger than you are but with your skill you will hold them long enough for my plan to work, just focus on what you are doing and not what could happen."

"Temari are you ready?" Don asked her and she nodded. Baki-sama and Don quickly put the paper bombs on the kunai and then once they were done Don gave Temari the signal and she hopped down to join Gazu.

Gazu looked back and saw Temari heading his way. Then Gazu maneuvered his puppets close to the trio and had each one attach themselves to one making them immobile. Gazu smirked "Got you now" then he turned to Temari "You ready?"

"You academy twerp I am always ready, I'm a jounin." Temari said and right as she was about to wave her fan the trio busted free and Gazu's puppets were demolished. "Shit." Gazu said.

Don was looking in the distance. His plan had failed; it was his entire fault. They would need a new strategy, but what. Then the trio started to attack Temari and Gazu. Gazu released his chakra stings and then began to defend himself against the attackers.

Temari blew them back with her fan to let Gazu recover. Then Grog appeared beside Gazu and uppercut him in his stomach sending him flying back and tumbling in the sand. He got up and started coughing.

"Bizi, kill him." Sin said and the pale lifeless ninja approached him. Gazu stared in fear as the Bizi held his katana up over his head. Right as he was about to come down a voice yelled out. "Get them guys!" then the trio were restrained by three other puppets.

Temari and Gazu looked up. It was Kankuro and Gaara. Don, seeing all of this shouted out. "Temari now!" then Temari waved her fan and a huge twister appeared. "Guys get out the way!" Temari shouted at Gaara, Kankuro and Gazu.

They got out the way as the twister engulfed the trio. Then Don and Baki-sama began to charge towards the twister throwing all the kunai they had into to twister. Once they were out they made a hand sign and activated the paper bombs.

The paper bombs exploded with such magnitude. Everyone in the village could not only hear the explosion but they saw it. When the twister subsided from the explosion the trio lay on the ground, cut up from the kunai and burned by the explosion.

Then Don and Baki-sama approached the bodies. Baki-sama felt all three of their pulses. "They are all dead." Don smirked. Then they headed back to the village gate. When they got infront of it Gaara, Kankuro, Gazu, and Temari were standing there waiting for them, smiling.

Gaara stepped forward. "Is it true that you are the outsider whom I've heard so much about while I was away?" Don nodded to Gaara's question. "Impressive" Gaara mumbled to himself.

"See didn't I tell you Gaara, he may be an outsider but he has some skill." Temari said. Then Baki-sama stepped forward. "Gaara, Don is an academy student of mine. I must admit his actions today have saved the village."

"Well my plan would have failed if Kankuro hadn't showed up and constrained those guys." Don said modestly. "But still," Gaara said, "Your plan saved our village. Baki-sensei?" Baki-sama bowed.

"Yes Gaara?" he replied. "I believe Don has shown abilities far beyond than what was expected him of the academy, as did Gazu; I believe an early graduation is in order?" Gaara said.

"That is an excellent idea Gaara, you make a good point." Baki-sama replied. Baki-sama turned to the two students. "Tomorrow you two will graduate ahead of your class because of what you did tonight. You two have what it takes to be fine sand shinobi."

Don and Gazu smiled. Temari burst out with joy "Don I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you!" and she then kissed him. "So she is your girlfriend." Gazu said pompously. "You could say that." Don replied.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at the couple awkwardly. "Oh, right," Temari said. "Guys Don has been living with me since his stay, so yeah he will be part of our residence for now on." Kankuro and Gaara shrugged.

"Ok, I guess that will work. He does deserve it after what he's done today." Kankuro said. Don yawned loudly and stretched. "Can we go home now; all this fighting has made me even more tired." Then when Gazu was about to get on his case, Temari hit him over the head with her fan "Fighting! What do you mean fighting? Gazu and I did all the fighting while you sat back and watched!"

Don fell to the ground unconscious. "Ugh." Temari moaned. "Kankuro…" she said. "On it." He said dragging Don home.


	15. Chapter 15 Enter! Don of the Sand

Ch.15 Enter! Don of the Sand

Temari busted in Don's room. "Don, get up! You're graduation ceremony is today!" Temari yelled. Don just grunted. Temari grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of his bed to his bathroom. "You lazy bum. Time to get ready." Then she began to take off his clothes and Don's eyes shot open.

"Hey! Hey! I can undress myself you know." Don said. Temari giggled, "Fine then will you be able to take your shower too without me helping you?" Don grunted and shoved her out of his room and took his shower.

When he was done, he dried himself off and put on his clothes and sat down for breakfast with Temari. "Why couldn't you have let me sleep in Temari?" Don asked. "Just because you don't take your graduation as something special doesn't mean I won't. It's not every day an outsider gets to enroll in our academy, and after about three weeks upon arriving gets to graduate for saving the whole entire village." She replied.

Don grunted again and finished his food and then Temari dragged him off to where his graduation was going to be. Temari dragged him in and out the streets though after a short time Don noticed they weren't heading to the academy.

"Temari, where are you taking me?" Don asked. "You'll see." she giggled. Soon Don and Temari reached the center of the village. They were infront of a tall building that reminded him of the building Tsunade's office was in.

Temari dragged him into the building and brought him to the top floor to Gaara's office. When they entered Gaara turned around to greet them. "Sorry brother, this guy overslept and then took his damn time getting ready, but I got him here." Temari said.

Gaara smiled a little and then Gazu walked in. "About time you guys got here, I got here on time, where were you Don?" he asked. When Don opened his mouth to speak Temari jumped in. "In bed, sleeping." She grinned. Don grunted. Gazu just laughed.

"Don, Gazu, come with me." Gaara said. Don and Gazu followed Gaara downstairs and they began to walk towards the gates. When they got to the gates of the village a large crowd was there made up of mainly academy students and teachers.

Standing by the gates was Baki-sama. He looked at the two students with a smile. As they were walking to Baki-sama, everyone stared at Don, some faces full of shock, others in fear. Other students cheered for Gazu.

Don sighed. Then Temari touched his shoulder, "Don't worry Don they will soon know the truth, from what you did, everyone will have to respect you now." Don shrugged "I guess so though I couldn't have done it without the help you guys gave me."

Don and Gazu stood by Baki-sama then Baki-sama handed Gaara a small case. Then Gaara stepped forward.

"As you may all have seen and heard that last night this village had come under attack while I was returning here with my brother. And as you may have heard, Don and Gazu here were part of the well-planned out defense of this village. With the help of my sister, the plan was executed and the village was saved. We owe a great thanks to these two academy students."

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves. Then Gaara continued. "We normally don't accept outsiders and let then enroll in our academy, but thank you for tolerating Don, without him this village would have been seriously damaged. To that I thank him."

Gaara opened the case. In the case were two sand shinobi headbands. Gaara handed Don and Gazu their headbands. Then the most of the crowd began to cheer for both of their new ninja. Then the cheering got louder and louder as more and more people joined in.

Temari hugged Don tight. "Congratulations Don, I'm so proud of you." She said and Don smiled. Among the cheering he could hear people cheering his name along with others cheering for Gazu, which was no surprise considering he was born here.

Gazu friendly punched Don on the shoulder and Don grinned back. Don turned to Temari "Hey will you help me tie this on?" Don said hold up his left shoulder to Temari. "Sure thing Shikamaru." Temari said giggling.

Later that day Don and Temari were walking through the marketplace. "Don, why are we shopping, I hate shopping unless I have to do it for myself and because I know what I want and where it is." Temari moaned.

"I'm looking for something to put this headband medal on." Don said. "Why not just wear the headband all together, why be so complicated?" Temari asked. Don then spotted what he was looking for.

He picked up a black glove and slipped his fingers through it. The glove covered his left hand perfectly except for his fingers. "Perfect." Don said then went off to pay for it. He slipped it on and showed Temari.

"Well how do you like it?" he asked. "Well it goes well with your outfit." She replied. Don smiled and they headed back home.

On the way home Don fiddled with his headband the whole way trying to get the medal off. He finally did by the time they got to Temari's house. When they entered the home Don ran off to his room to put the medal on his glove.

Temari slumped on the couch and began to watch TV while snacking on some chips. After a while Don came out of his room and sat next to Temari and took her chips and began to snack on them.

"Hey! Those are mine Don." Temari screamed. "Not anymore." He replied. Then she tackled him. "Give me my chips back you bastard!" she yelled. Don held his arm up high so she couldn't get the chip and at the same time tried to fend Temari off.

They tumbled around the floor running into furniture and the wall and everything in the room. "Just because you saved the village and you're a new shinobi gives you no right to my chips Don," Temari said. "I know but they're mine now and you're going to have to try harder than that to get them off of me." Don said eating a chip.

Temari's head turned super red with boiling anger. Then she ran to her room and returned with her metal fan. "Oh shit." Don said. Then Temari jumped up in the air towards Don with her fan raised above her head. "

"Give me back me chips you bastard!" Temari shouted. With a loud bang Temari hit Don over the head and Don went flying into the wall.

Don got up and attacked Temari as she picked up the chips and taunted him with them. "My chips!" Don yelled tackling her and they began to fight over the chips again. Then Temari and Don exchanged shurikin and Kunai fire and the weapons went flying everywhere, hitting the wall and other things in the room.

Then Temari opened her fan all the way to three moons and waved her fan to create a huge gust that swept through the room destroying anything in its path. Don got sucked up in the gust and started being whirled around in it.

Meanwhile Gaara and Kankuro were walking down the street when they heard all the noise. "Is that coming from our house?" Gaara asked. "Sounds like it is, let's go." Kankuro said and they hurried off to the house.

Don walked dizzily around the room and Temari picked up the chips and began to eat on them once again. "Victory is mine." She said. Then Don came dizzily charging at her and she stepped out the way as he ran into the wall.

He shook himself off and then attacked Temari again for the chips. Kankuro and Gaara entered the house and froze where they were. The room was destroyed, kunai in the wall or in the floor, things broken, a gust still sweeping through the room that Temari made, and Temari and Don fighting.

"What the hell are you two guys doing!" Kankuro shouted. Don and Temari stopped fighting. "Well he took my chips." Temari said. "And she tried to get them back." Don said. "Which reminds me. My chips!" Temari said slamming his head into the floor and they began to fight again.

Gaara went pale faced and Kankuro started to turn red with anger. Then he stormed to the two fighting and grabbed them by their heads and banged them together. "Ouch" they both said.

"You two destroyed this room now you two will have to clean it up." Kankuro said angrily handing them both brooms. Gaara and Kankuro went off to bed and they began to clean up the completely demolished room.

"If you hadn't taken my chips we wouldn't have gotten in this mess." Temari said. "If you would have shared we wouldn't be cleaning this mess that you made." Then Temari turned to him. "I made!" then Don turned to her "Yes, you made."

Temari gripped her broom tightly and then hit Don over the head with her broom. The two began to fight again.

Once again they tumbled around the room until they came across the bag of chips they were fighting about. Don grabbed it and picked it up. "Look there's none thanks to you" Temari said looking into the empty bag.

"Well you're a pretty girl; you need to keep up your figure." Don cunningly replied. "You saying I'm fat!" Temari screamed. "No but if you keep slouching on that couch and snacking on this shit you will." Don replied.

Temari pushed him onto the couch and Don hit it with a loud thump. Then she came and clung to him and stroked his hair. "Darling?" she said. "Yes… Temari?" Don replied. "You'd better start cleaning or running because I'm going to kick your ass." Temari said giggling.

Don shot from her grasp and started to clean as fast as he could. Temari laughed and started to clean along with him.

When Kankuro and Gaara woke up the next morning they found the room fixed up and spotless. In the corner they saw Don leaned up against the wall and Temari cuddled up next to him. They both had bruises and cut on them.

"They sure are something, eh Gaara?" Kankuro said. "Yes, they are quite something." He replied and they left the home to get on with their day.


	16. Chapter 16 The New Technique

Ch. 16 The New Technique

Don and Temari woke up in the afternoon fully rested from all the work and fighting that had gone the night before. They wobbly got up and ate some food. As time went by they started to wake up and their senses came back to them.

"So Temari, now that I'm a guinin, will you teach me that new jutsu you were talking about?" Don said. Temari looked up at him, "Sure, but don't you want to relax for the rest of the week?"

Don shook his head. "No, I don't, I know Naruto is competing in these coming up chunin exams and I know he isn't going to rest on training. Besides something tells me I will get a rematch with him and I want to be able to kick his ass."

Temari smiled at him. "Well I guess so. He is the one that busted up your head and showed disrespect to Hinata after all. I guess that makes sense." Temari said. Don grinned at her with spirit. She could tell this was the something he wanted most.

After they finished breakfast they got up and cleaned themselves off and headed out the house. Temari and Don walked to the Kazekage building where Gaara spent most of his day working.

They walked upstairs to where his office was. Gaara jumped as Temari slammed open his door and walked to a chest that was in the corner of his room closest to his desk.

"Temari, what are you doing in my office?" Gaara asked angrily. Temari stuck her head in the chest and began digging, throwing stuff behind her that she didn't want. "Oh don't worry bro. I'm just getting something out of here so I can train with Don today, and then you can get back to your work."

Gaara angrily watched as kunai, paper bomb and other ninja stuff ranging from scrolls to other weapons flew through the air behind Temari. Don freaked out as all these things came flying his way.

"Gah! Temari watch what you're throwing!" Don yelled. Temari picked up a box of kunai and threw it behind her. Don's eyes went wide as the kunai headed straight for him and he started dodging like he was made out of rubber. The last position he was in made him fall to the ground because he was in such a great arch.

Temari got up and held a large scroll with blue trimming on it. "Got it." she said. She slung the large scroll around her and ran out the room dragging Don with her and slammed the door behind her.

"Temari, let go of me!" Don shouted but Temari didn't hear, she just kept running. She ran through the streets of Suna and zigzagged around people. Finally she dropped him and Don looked around.

"Where are we?" he asked. He looked around. It was a desolate area with a few buildings off in the distance. "This is my favorite training spot and for the good selection of jutsu I'm letting you choose from, this is the best place." Temari replied.

She sat next to Don and pulled the scroll over her head and placed it on the ground. She opened it up and let it roll out a few feet open. "Look through these first jutsu and tell me what you like." Temari said. Don looked through the all sorts of jutsu.

"This." Don said pointing to one of the jutsu. Temari looked over his shoulder. "The Earth weapon jutsu?" she said and Don nodded. "Ok, this one I think you will like, besides you need a weapon to fight with." Temari said.

"Now watch me closely Don I will show you the hand motion, I will show you it slowly. Don't worry if you don't get it memorized instantly, in a short time it will be second nature to you." Don watched closely as Temari showed him the hand motion for the jutsu.

"Now you try Don." She said. Don attempted to make the hand motion as best he could. After about a half-hour of failing he finally got the hand motion right and was able to do it smoothly now.

"Ok Don, now that you have the hand motion down, I need you to focus your chakra to your hands." Temari said. Don then closed his eyes and made a hand sign, focusing his chakra he sent it to his hands.

"When you have done that I will need you to stay focused on your chakra remaining in your hands. Kneel down and think of a weapon that best suits you. Make sure you focus on your chakra and the weapon." Temari said.

Don thought of a weapon then kneeled down. "Now reach into the ground and pull out your weapon you have chosen." Temari told him. Don then reached into the ground and pulled out a sphere-like object that looked like a bomb.

"Wow Don that is amazing that you got that on your first try." Temari said in amazement. Then the bomb exploded in his hands and she jumped back. Don grunted and kneeled in pain. Then she came to his side.

"Looks like you put too much chakra into that one. Trust me with trial and error you will learn soon how much chakra will be needed and all of this will be easy to you and you won't even have to think about it, just like the other jutsu you know." She said.

Don sat. "Just take it easy Don." Temari said holding him. Don then got back up. "Let's give it another go, I'm ready." He said.

He assumed his stance and did the hand motion smoothly. He kneeled and reached into the ground. When he pulled out the bomb, but half of it was missing. "What the hell is this? What happened?" Don said in surprise.

"That is what happens when you don't put enough chakra into the jutsu; your weapon comes out incomplete." Temari said. Don grunted and tried it again. Don put a little more chakra each time and each time he got a bit closer.

Hours went by and the sun was setting. Temari watched Don try and fail at his new jutsu. She could tell within a few days he could probably be able to perform the jutsu, but with a little bit of struggle. It would take some time for Don to get consistent.

"Look Temari." Don shouted. Temari looked at Don who was coming towards her with the bomb with half a wick on. When he got infront of her he dropped from exhaustion.

Temari held Don in her arms and patted his face to get him up. Don opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened?" Don asked. "You collapsed from exhaustion. But now it's time we got home so you can rest. You deserve it. You did better than I expected." Temari said.

Don got up and Temari supported him as he limped home. When they got home Temari helped Don to bed. She tucked him in and ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed in relief.

She smiled down at him and kissed him. Don kissed her back and hugged her tight. "I love you Don." She said. Don smiled back. "I know." He replied. And Temari left Don's room and went off to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 Gazu's Relief Comedy

Ch.17 Gazu's Relief Comedy

It had been a couple of days since he had graduated. He had really nothing to do, no friends to hang out with. Don had mysteriously disappeared along with Temari. No one had seen them for the past couple of days.

He looked up at the night sky and wondered where his day had gone. He walked down the street of restaurants and his belly began to rumble. He walked into one of the small food places. When he sat down he ordered himself some food and scarfed it all down.

He looked up to watch the performers on the stage at the back of the restaurant. After while their performance was done and an announcer came up to the stage. "That was splendid, is there anyone out there who wants to show us what they have for amateur night?"

Gazu thought to himself for a second and then pulled out one of his scrolls. "Anyone?" the announcer said. Gazu ran up to the stage. "I'll give it a shot." Gazu told the man. The man looked at him. "You sure kid; I always have tough crowds on amateur nights. Some performers end up getting chased out the restaurant with weapons being thrown at them."

Gazu gulped then smiled "I'll be fine." He said. The man left and Gazu pulled out one of his scrolls and summoned his swordsman puppet. He then sat on a stool and began to talk.

"Hello everyone." Gazu failingly made the puppet say in a cracked voice.

He looked at the crowd and they just glared at him. Then a kunai was thrown at him and nearly hit him in the head. "How are you all tonight?" Gazu asked and two more kunai were thrown at him which he barely dodged.

Gazu fell off his stool and hit the ground hard. The crowd began to laugh at him. As he got up a kunai was thrown at his feet and he jumped. A roar of laughter came upon the room and one guy stood up.

"Dance you little twerp." The guy said and a few guys in the room began throwing stuff at him and Gazu franticly began to dodge. Then he moved his swordsman in the way of fire and began to deflect the projectiles.

The guy who stood up and told him to dance was sitting next to his mother. A cup hit her in the head and she got knocked out. Gazu peered around his puppet when he realized what had happened.

"He just knocked out my mom!" the guy shouted. Then everyone in the room stood up and drew their weapons. "O shit!" Gazu said to himself. "Well umm thanks for your time. I got to go and he withdrew his swordsman and dashed out the building.

"Let's get him!" the guy who's mother had been knocked out. As Gazu had left the building everyone started to chase him. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" Gazu shouted as he ran down the streets with the mob chasing him.

He ran in and out of streets but the mob still chased him. He started to yell as he ran. In the distance were Temari and Don. When they heard the yelling they looked up and saw a figure turning the corner to one of the streets nearby while yelling with a mob behind him.

"Hey Don, wasn't that Gazu?" Temari asked. "You know Temari, I think it was." Don replied. "How odd." Temari said. Then right when they turned away to continue Don's training they heard the yelling coming their way.

They looked up to see Gazu coming their way. When he got to them he stopped. "Oh hey guys what are you all doing here?" Temari and Don looked at him curiously. "She's helping me train for the chunin exams. "Sounds good maybe I can join you…" Gazu said when a voice yelled out.

"There he is, get him!" Gazu jumped and turned around to see the mob heading quickly towards him. "Shit!" he said, "Well got to run," he said running off. Don turned to Temari "Very odd indeed." Temari and he laughed.

Don assumed his stance and resumed his training. "Focus Don, focus!" Temari yelled at him. "We only have five more months until the chunin exams and you are still a pathetic weakling." Temari yelled at him and Don grunted.

Gazu continued running throughout Suna until his breath was running out. Then when he got between two buildings he stopped and turned around and waited for the mob that was not too far behind.

"There he is!" one of the guys said. Gazu pulled out two other scrolls and summoned his other two puppets. Gazu fought the whole mob. Body after body dropped unconscious, as they were hit over the head by a puppet's weapon.

After a while the whole mob was defeated or ran off. He withdrew his puppets and wiped off his hands on his clothes, "Well that takes care of that." He said. Then he felt a blow to his head and Gazu fell to the ground unconscious.

The old lady he had knocked at the restaurant. She laughed and walked off with the frying pan she had hit Gazu with.


	18. Chapter 18 Search for the Third Member

Ch. 18 The Search for the Third Member

Weeks had gone by and Temari had been working Don hard to develop his new jutsu. Today was the day that Temari thought he would be strong enough to fight her. Don was anxious and ready for the chunin exams to come.

That morning he woke up unusually early that morning. It was still dark outside, but Don was too lazy to see what time it was so he got dressed. When he left his room he noticed Temari wasn't outside his door waiting for him. He went to the kitchen and made a note.

Don placed the note on the door and left the house. As he walked through the dark streets of Suna he began to think about the chunin exams. He fantasized his fight with Naruto. He knew he had become stronger, he could feel it. He felt confident that he could beat Naruto.

He fantasized about his Gazu's fight, how much he'd mop the floor with his competition. Then something dawned on him. What about the third member of his squad? He still hadn't found the right person.

Don walked to the village gates. He looked at them, as barren and hard as rock, well that's because that is what they were. He went ontop of the gates and lay down. After a good while, the sunrise came.

He watched the sunrise and smiled. As it came up he looked behind him to watch the sheet of darkness disappear as the sunlight swept through the village. Don hopped down from the village gates and began to walk back towards the house.

As he walked through the streets toward the house, a few people started to get up and walk around living out their day how they usually did. After a while Don finally reached the house.

He approached the door and when he placed his hand on the door, Temari jumped down from the roof and yelled _Boo_, making Don jump. Don turned around and faced Temari. "Morning sleepyhead." Temari greeted him. "Good morning to you too Temari." Don replied.

"Ready for our little sparing match today?" Temari asked. Don yawned. "You mean am I ready to get my ass kicked, sure why not." Don sarcastically replied. Temari laughed at him.

As they began walking Don stopped, "Temari I have to go somewhere real quick, I'll meet you at the training ground ok?" Temari grunted. "Fine, what do you have to do anyway?" she asked. Don turned to her, "Something, besides be thankful, I'm giving you a lot of time to come up with an actually _effective_ strategy to beat me."

As he ran off to get where he was going, Temari shouted at him, "What did you say you bastard? That's right you better run, your dead when we fight!"

Don finally made it to the academy. He was there a little early. He entered the building and headed to Baki-sama's room. When he entered he found Baki-sama at his desk going over squad papers.

"Good morning sensei." Don said. "Oh, hello Don." Baki-sama replied. Don pulled up a chair to his desk. "So how do squads look?" Don looked. Baki-sama looked a little troubled. "Well Don so far it's only you and Gazu on team seven. I almost have all the other students grouped."

Don closed his eyes and began to ponder. "Don, you will have to find you a third team member. If you want to be able to function as a team you will need some time together training finding out strengths and weaknesses."

Don grunted. "Isn't there anyone you would suggest?" Don asked. Baki-sama shook his head. "No, not with what you need for your team, none of the people that are going to graduate will be able to assist you."

Don got up and placed the chair back where he found it. "Well sensei thank you for your time, I have to go train with Temari. I'll see you later and if I find that last member I'll be sure to let you know." Don said running out the room.

Don immediately headed to the training ground that he and Temari had been training at for the past few weeks. When he got there he found Temari sitting under the shade of her fan waiting for him. She got up.

"Finally you got here. You like to take your time, don't you?" Don didn't say anything. "Well let's get started." Temari said jumping back and swinging her fan, creating a huge twister.

The twister kicked up the sand only making it worse for Don. Don looked up at the sky and grunted. It was almost noon so he wouldn't have that much time to use his shadow possession on her.

He made his hand motion and pulled out a few bombs and threw them into the sand twister. He then activated them and they blew up with a great magnitude causing the twister to subside.

"Impressive Don, seems you've learned your chakra control for your bombs." Temari said. Then she whipped up five twisters and surrounded Don with them. "Let's see how you get out of this one Don!" she shouted at him.

Don looked at the twisters that completely surrounded him. He couldn't jump over them and there was no way he would have time to destroy them all or even take out one of them. They were coming in too fast.

"I hope this works." He said to himself. He made his hand motion and then reached into the ground. Temari looked at him in curiosity. "What's he doing?" she asked herself.

Then she watched as an explosion went off right as the twisters touched down where Don's position was. When the twisters subsided and the smoke from the explosion cleared, she noticed he was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" she said in shock. Looking around she realized where he was and jumped back right as Don came shooting out of the ground with a right uppercut. Don stood panting.

"Very impressive Don, I didn't think you would have gotten out of that one." Temari said. Don then charged at her throwing punches and kicks at Temari. Temari got hit a few times but mainly was able to block his blows.

As she swung around with her fan to his Don he ducked and made the hand sign for the shadow possession jutsu. He was in range even though noon had just hit. Temari was only a foot infront of him.

Temari saw what he was about to do and she waved he fan as hard as she could not realizing how much power she had put behind it, sending Don flying off into the distance.

"Oops." Temari said.

Don went hurtling down to the ground and skidded a few feet. He got up and grunted with pain. "Almost had her." He said to himself. He heard the sound of humming, as if someone was meditating. He looked around to see a girl about his age maybe a year younger than him meditating.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Don limped his way next to her and replied, "I'm Don."

"So you're the outsider everyone is talking about. The only outsider to become one of us." She said. Don smiled. "You bet. May I ask what your name is?" Don asked.

"My name is Rain." She replied. "That's a nice name, nice to meet you rain." Don replied.

"So I hear you're competing in the chunin exams soon?" Rain asked. Don nodded. "Yeah, I am, are you?" he asked. "No, all my teammates are wimps. The last couple of chunin exams I went to we failed because of them so I quit. For a year now I've been part of no squad."

"That's a shame. Well this will be my first time, though I don't have a complete squad." Don said. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Well it's just me and Gazu; we're searching for a third team member." He replied. "Oh." Rain said.

"What are your specialties Rain?" Don asked. "I don't like telling people what my abilities are, it's not smart." Rain replied.

"True, but I wasn't going to want to know specifics yet, I just wanted to know if you were good at genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu, whether you used a weapon or not. Stuff like that." Don said.

"Well if you must know I'm more of a genjutsu person. I carry no weapons so I have had to rely on my ninjutsu for attacking. If it weren't for my cowardly teammates, I would be a chunin by now." Rain said and a stern tone.

Just then Temari came running towards them. "Hey, Don! You alright?" she said. Don looked up. "Yeah, I am." Don said as she approached them. "Who is this Don?" Temari asked. Don got up. "This is Rain, Rain, this is Temari." Don said.

"Hello Rain." Temari said. Rain just looked at her with an emotionless face. "Yo." She replied. Don then turned to Rain, "Hey can you accompany me and Temari to the academy real quick?" Rain got up. "Sure." She said.

"What are we going to be doing at the academy?" Temari asked Don. Don turned his head around and looked at Temari with a grin. "You'll see." He replied.


	19. Chapter 19 Rain the Mesmerizer

Ch. 19 Rain, the Mesmerizer

Don, Temari and Rain got to the academy. When they arrived, academy students were running from the academy. The final bell had rung which meant it was dismissal. They entered the building and walked down the hallway to Baki-sama's room.

"Oh, hello Don, how did training go?" Baki-sama asked. "It went ok. You could say I flew through training easily thanks to Temari." Don replied. Temari turned away. "But that is not why I'm here," Don continued. "Baki-sensei, this is Rain, our third team member."

Rain's eyes shot open in surprise. Don turned and smiled at her. Temari patted her on the shoulder. "Congratz Rain. Don and Gazu are strong, you'll like them, and you all will make quite the squad I'm sure." Temari said happily.

All of a sudden Rain's hopes of becoming a chunin came back. "Don," Rain said. Don turned to her, "yes?" he replied. "Thank you, I won't let your decision go in vain." She said. Don smiled at her. "Don't worry I have total faith in you." Don said.

Rain ran out the door with excitement. Then they heard Rain yell down the hall "Chunin exams, here I come!" Don laughed after hearing it. "Well that concludes squad seven. Though there is the matter of the squad leader." Baki-sama said.

"Well sensei, who would be qualified, who here would be able to handle three guinin and make them stronger. Teach them to become a team, teach new jutsu?" Don asked. Temari thought for a moment. "Baki-sensei how about you take the squad under your wing. Heck they remind me of when you taught me, Kankuro and Gaara." Temari said.

"It seems so. That is a good idea." Baki-sama said. Then Don turned to him. "Really? You'll be our squad leader sensei." Don said. Baki-sama nodded. "Yes!" Don yelled.

"Don, you remember what I told you the first day of school?" Baki-sama said. "Huh?" Don said. "I'm not going to be easy on you." Baki-sama replied. Don grinned, "Bring it sensei." Baki-sama and Temari laughed at him. "Truest me he will." Temari said.

Don then realized how stupid he just sounded. "Tomorrow we will have out first squad meeting. "Though I will have to have a teacher replace me until the chunin exams start." Baki-sama said.

"I will sensei." Temari said cracking her knuckles. Don eyes widened and all of his hairs shot up. He could only imagine what Temari would do to that poor class he used to be in. "Splendid Temari." Baki-sama said.

"Tomorrow I will go get Rain, if you, Temari, will go get Gazu." Don said. Temari nodded. "Then we will meet you here, sensei, in the morning." Don said. Temari then hugged him tightly; "Oh I'm so proud of you! Getting to be part of a squad." She said.

"Ow!" Don yelled. "Sorry." Temari said. Don placed his hand on his rib. "I think that fall from training may have fractured it." Don said. "We have medical ninja that can fix that in a short time." Temari said. They said goodbye to Baki-sama and went to the hospital to get Don fixed up.

After Temari and Don left the hospital, they went home and ate supper and then went to bed to prepare for the early rise the next morning.

Later that night Don dreamt.

"Hey, Don congratulations on getting your headband." Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata." Don replied. Then he looked over his shoulder and Hinata looked down. "Naruto still hasn't gotten his headband yet?" Don said. Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Shame." Don said. "So Don, when do you find out who your team is?" Hinata asked. Don frowned. "I don't get assigned to a team. I'm supposed to train by myself. They didn't have enough graduates for me. But that is ok. My father left behind all of the family scrolls and jutsu.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, well all I have to do is start with the basics. A few people taught me some things to get me started which really helped me graduate." Don said happily. Then he put on his headband.

Then Don said goodbye to Hinata and went home. When Don got home he looked through his father's trunk of family ninjutsu. He pulled out a big scroll with black trimming on it and placed it aside. Then he picked up the scrolls his father had told him would be best for him when he became a guinin.

These scrolls were mainly tai-jutsu skills and techniques for chakra control and increase. Over the next few years he studied from these scrolls training hard.

"Don, Don wake up. Are you ok?" Temari said looking over him. Don woke up to see Temari looking at him. "You ok?" Temari asked. "Yeah, fine. Why?" Don asked. "You were talking in your sleep, moaning in sadness. I heard you and came to see if you were ok." Temari replied.

"Oh, well thanks but I'm fine now." Don said. "Would you like if you I let you sleep with me tonight?" Temari asked. "Really? You would do that?" Don asked. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Don said. He got up and followed her into her room. When they got in there he laid on the other side of Temari's bed. "Thanks Temari." Don said. "Anytime Don." Temari replied.

Don fell back to sleep quickly and slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	20. Chapter 20 Squad Seven

Ch. 20 Squad Seven

Don woke up early that morning to Temari shaking him awake. "Wake up you lazy ass. Time to get up and meet Baki-sama at the academy with your teammates." Temari said shaking out of bed and throwing him into his shower.

Don took a quick shower and then got dressed. Temari was ready before him and rushed him out the door. "See you at the academy Temari." Don said. "See you later." Temari replied.

Don headed to the academy and retraced his steps from yesterday because he didn't exactly know where Rain lived. In the distance he heard a familiar humming. When he got closer he saw Rain meditating in the distance.

"Good morning Rain." Don said. Rain released herself from her trance. "Good morning Don, what brings you here so early?" she asked. "Well right after you left we chose Baki-sama as our sensei. And today we will have our first squad meeting." Don said.

Rain got up and they headed to the academy to meet up with the others. Mean while Temari walked through the streets until the found Gazu's house. She saw the balcony that went to his room. She grinned deviously and jumped up to the balcony.

She slammed open the windows making Gazu jump. "What the hell!" Gazu shouted. "All right you bum, out of bed, you got a squad meeting and I have been put with the unfortunate job of getting your lazy ass out of bed and to the meeting on time." Temari yelled, making sure he was up.

Gazu sat up in shock and didn't say anything. Then Temari grabbed him and dragged him out of his bed. "Hey, let go of me you bitch." Gazu said. Temari glared at him. "Call me that and you'll find yourself in the middle of no where."

Temari threw him into his bathroom and raided his closet of clothes and threw the clothes she picked out for him at him. "You better be out of there in less than ten minutes or ill drag you out of there myself and force you to get dressed." Temari said forcefully.

Gazu said nothing instead he ran into his shower and started the water. Temari then sat on his bed. "Don's much easier to get our of bed, and it's more fun." She said to herself. A few minutes later Gazu came out the shower dressed.

He then he rushed to his dresser and combed his hair as Temari watched. He grabbed his gear and Temari grabbed him by the arm and threw him out the window. He hit the ground with a loud crash.

When she hopped down beside him he got up. "Why the hell did you do that bi…?" Gazu said and Temari glared at him. "Why did you do that?" he said angrily. "You took to long so we're going to save some time, come on!" she shouted grabbing him by the arm and dashing off to the academy.

As Don and Rain approached the academy they saw Temari dragging Gazu with her as she ran to them. Rain looked at them awkwardly. Don almost laughed but kept his smirk to himself.

"I finally got this guy out of bed, he took more time than you do, Don. Not to mention the whole time here, he was complaining." Temari said. Gazu got up from the ground once Temari let him go and brushed himself off.

Baki-sama walked up to them and greeted them. "Good morning students, are you ready for your first day of training?" he said. They all turned to him and greeted him good morning. "He's our squad leader?" Gazu asked. Temari, Don and Rain nodded at him.

Then he turned to Rain. "And she's our third member?" he asked again. Rain glared at him but Don nodded once again to confirm this. "Hi, I'm Gazu what's your name…" he started.

Rain approached him and started to inspect him. "I'm Rain but that's all you will have to know for now." She said to him. Gazu felt a bit awkward. "He's not much but he will do." Rain said.

"What does that mean Rain?" Gazu said angrily. "You just make my teammate standards. Any lower and I wouldn't even be part of this squad." She said. "What about Don?" Gazu said angrily. "One look at him tells me he's secretive yet possibly a good ninja. So he fits my standards as a ninja." She said.

"Well Temari," Baki-sama said. "You best get to class, I think this is going to be a long day." Temari nodded and headed to Baki-sama's class. Baki-sama then turned to his three new students. "Come with me." He said.

As they were walking Don and Gazu walked behind Baki-sama while Rain just strolled behind them. "Hey Don." Gazu said leaning over to him. "Yeah." Don replied. "I think I'm beginning to like that Rain girl." He said. Don turned to him and looked at him awkwardly.

"You serious? After that trash talk?" Don asked. Gazu nodded. "Sure it's true I may not be much but many teachers and my parents think I have great potential, given the right sensei, but that's not the point. I think she's pretty cute. I like her attitude also." Gazu said.

"Well best keep that to yourself for now until the right time. After all we just met and we do have a mission after all." Don said. "Yeah I guess so. We do have five hard months ahead of us before the chunin exams and we don't even know how to fight together as a team." Gazu replied. "Exactly." Don said.

Don fell behind and paired up with Rain and they began talking. "What were you two talking about?" Rain asked. "Just guy stuff." Don replied. Rain glared at him "Oh please, you're lying. I could hear some of what you two said. That big chump over there likes me doesn't he." Rain said.

"Ok, so he does." Don said. Rain grunted. "Well he'll soon find out that I'm not for sale. He isn't the type of guy I'd look for anyway." Rain said in her usual dark tone. Don just nodded and they continued following Baki-sama to where they were going.

They ended up going to the Kazekage building. They got on the roof and the three of them stood around. "First things first. I am Baki-sama as a few of you may know me, but you will address me as sensei."

Don already knew this. "Yes Baki-sensei." Don said. "Yes, well, tell me something about yourselves. Rain, how about you start we'll go left to right." Baki-sama said. "My name is Rain, that is all you will need to know about me." She said.

"Heh, another one." Baki-sama said to himself. Then it was Don's turn. "There's really nothing you should know about me other than my name." Don said. Baki-sama shook his head in amusement. Then he turned to Gazu.

"I'm Gazu, I specialize in puppetry and some taijutsu. I like…" she said. "Ok, well that's enough." Baki-sama said cutting Gazu off. "Today you will begin your first mission as a squad. In this village I have hidden two headband medals. Attached to them are clues to find the other." Baki-sama said.

They all got up and headed out in separate directions. Baki-sama smiled. "The last team that completed this was Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. I wonder if they will complete it like they did?" he said to himself.


	21. Chapter 21 The Trial

Ch

Ch.21 The Trial

The day went on and Don had found no headband medal anywhere. Eventually Don found a building and sat down to think. Then he got up and raced off to where he would think he could get a lead to a headband medal.

"Temari!" Don shouted as he busted through the door of Temari's strategy class. Everyone in the room jumped, as did Temari. "Don, what are you doing here?" she asked. Don smirked at her.

"I was wondering. I have to find a headband medal for Baki-sensei, you think you could tell me where I could go?" he asked her. Temari shook her head. "Well I would help you, but Baki-sensei thought ahead of you." Temari said.

Some of the students giggled at the sight of these two "lovers". Temari glared at the class and they instantaneously fell silent and went back to their work. She then walked to her desk and pulled out a note.

Temari handed Don the note. Don read it. "Temari don't let Don ask you about his trial today. He probably knows you may know what to do. P.S. Don if you are reading this, : -P nice try.

Don grunted angrily and crumpled up the note and beamed it at one of the students in the classroom. The student fell out of his chair and Don stormed out of the classroom. Don then climbed ontop of the academy roof and began to meditate.

"No luck Don?" a voice said. Don shook his head. It was Rain. She sat next to him. "You know now that I think of it, I do think we should have stayed together so that way we could have kept in check of what areas we checked and areas we didn't." Don said.

"Yea." Rain agreed. "I have a plan." Don said. "That's good, but we need our third teammate. By the way, where is he?" Rain said. Just then Rain and Don heard a loud shouting and they looked town at the people below.

Gazu was running from some bulky looking sand ninja. "Again?" Don said. "That guy gets himself in a lot of trouble doesn't he?" Rain said. Don nodded.

Don and Rain hopped down and teleported themselves in the way of Gazu's persuers. Rain stepped up and cast her hands out infront of her, making a hand sign. The two guys who were chasing Gazu stopped.

"Flash Memorization!" Rain shouted and a flash of light came from her hands and the two guys were stunned and confused. Then Don stepped up and beat the guys up until the two fell to the ground.

"Thanks guys." Gazu said. Don and Rain turned to him. Don and Rain just stared at him. "What were you doing anyhow?" Rain asked him angrily. "Oh," Gazu said. "Umm, I thought maybe the clues were hidden in some bulky shinobi around here so yeah. I think I may have gotten those guys angry."

Rain went up to him and slammed him over the head. "No shit!" she said, "come on, Don has a plan." Rain grabbed Gazu by the shirt and dragged him off as Don led them to where they needed to be.

They went ontop of the Kazekage building and used the roof as their partial base of operation. They sat down and Don meditated while the other two teammates watched him.

"Ok, here's the plan guys." Don said. "We need to spy and stalk Baki-sama, it's been a while so maybe he will go check to see if we've found them yet." Rain looked at him, "Is that all you can come up with?" she said. Don nodded in embarrassment. "Though Rain, I need you to do something for me if this doesn't work out as planned.

They headed out and saw Baki-sama was standing in the same spot that he was for the past few hours. Then he began to walk. They followed him for a while. Though after a while they got nowhere.

As they were watching Baki-sama walk out of a restaurant Gazu fell and made a loud thump. Baki-sama turned around to see him on the ground and then looked up to see Don and Rain. They hopped down and helped Gazu up. Rain then hit him over the head.

"I see you three haven't had any luck." He said. "No sensei, but we do have another plan." Don said. "Oh, and what is that?" Baki-sama replied. Don quickly made a hand sign and quickly sent out his shadow and connected with Baki-sama's.

"Rain, now." He said and Rain made a hand motion. "Mind possession jutsu." She said. Don retrieved his shadow. "You sure this jutsu is going to work?" Don asked Rain and she nodded. "It should."

With this jutsu Rain would be able to control Baki-sama's mind, she could interrogate him and she could find out anything he knew. "So sensei, where exactly did you hide the headband medals?" Rain asked.

"The first medal is the one on Gazu's headband, I switched it while he was sleeping last night." He said. They all turned to Gazu who looked awkward. "What of the other one?" Rain asked him. "I do not know I had a shinobi hide it somewhere." Baki-sama replied.

"Who was this shinobi?" Rain asked. "I do not know." Baki-sama said. Rain then released him and they left. Baki-sama looked around wandering where his students had gone.

As they went through out the village they had Gazu pull out the clue to the next medal. "As the sun rises its light sweeps through the village." Gazu read. They all stopped. "What kind of clue is that?" Rain said. "I don't know." Gazu replied.

Meanwhile Don was meditating, thinking of what the answer meant. He had watched the sunrises every morning since he got here. Though the light swept through from somewhere. "I know where we need to go." Don said.

Don dashed off and his teammates followed him. "Where are we going Don?" Rain shouted. Don didn't hear he just kept going. They reached the gates and Don jumped to the top of the gate and looked around. When rain and Gazu got up there Rain asked. "What are we doing up here?"

"I remember one morning I came up here. When the sun came up I watched as the sunlight swept through the village. The darkness went away and the streets were covered in sunlight." Don said.

Don saw something in the distance and ran for it. Rain and Gazu followed. Sure enough it was the second headband. Don smiled. "Here," He said handing the headband to Rain. Gazu took the one he had off and gave it to Rain. Then they headed back to Baki-sama.

Baki-sama was walking when he head Rain shouting "Baki-sensei, look what we have." He turned around to see them with the headbands in her hand. Gazu and Don caught up with her and the three of them stood before Baki-sama.

Baki-sama looked at the headbands. "Congratulations, you passed." He said. The three of them jumped up and cheered. "Now let hell begin." Baki-sama said.


	22. Chapter 22 Tensions Grow

Ch

Ch. 22 Tensions Grow

Months went by and Baki-sama worked his squad hard. They became one of the most respected squads of the village. Don was constantly training day and night. He hardly saw Temari. When he came in late she was always sleeping on the couch. He covered her with a blanket and got ready for bed himself.

When Don did see her they were always fighting. It would end up as Temari storming out the house to get to the academy or for fresh air, depending on what part of the day it was. Don would storm out the house himself and then go train.

He would take his anger out in sparring during training. That was the only way he could get rid of the anger. He was angry about everything. Him and the girl he loved were fighting; she made him feel guilty that he hardly saw her.

When he did see her they were fighting. Tensions were rising. She refused to talk to him on the days that he managed to get home early and cook dinner for the both of them. One night as he was walking to his room after a long day of training he heard Temari crying.

He heard her wondering where he was, she wanted to be with him and that she missed him. She felt all alone. She just wanted to die. She was tired of fighting him. Don just turned away and went to his room.

He figured she put on a mask and tell him to get out and if he tried to help her she'd hit him with her fan or something. The chunin exams were almost here. Don was in constant conflict with himself. He felt like shit. He had the urge to leave and stop being a nuisance.

He also wanted to stay to become a chunin he had began to like it here but now he began to feel like he was back in Konaha. He still considered himself an outsider. He still wasn't as accepted as they accepted Gaara, their own Kazekage.

He just wanted to run away and hide, be by himself and not care about anyone or anything. The other day before the sun rose, Don went to go watch the sunrise from above the gates.

He looked at the vast desert before him. He thought of all the places he could be. People he could meet, things he could do, but no he was stuck here.

"Troublesome woman." Don said to himself as the thought of Temari came to his mind. "Why doesn't she just got after Shikamaru, she told me herself she has her eye on that guy, why chose me?"

When it was time he got up and went to meet up with his team for training. This was his last week of training before they had to head out to the Leaf Village for the chunin exams.

Baki-sama had them training extra hard and until night the first day of the week and told them they would be doing it the rest of the week. When night fell, Don struggled on home.

He entered the home to find Temari watching TV. When he closed the door she turned the TV off and glared at him. "What do you want Temari? Just going to yell at me again like you always do?" Don said angrily.

Temari just grunted and watched him as he made his way to the hallway. Then Don turned around. "Ok, that's it I'm sick and tired of you bitchy attitude. Ever since I started to train with my squad you have been in you mood, what the hell is wrong with you?" Don shouted.

Temari glared at him. "It's nothing." She said to him. Don stormed up to her. "Don't you dare tell me it's nothing woman, I've known you for a long time, something is bothering you, now tell me what it is or I'm leaving!" Don said.

Temari got up angrily. "Fine! How about you do that, you never belonged here anyway, you don't belong anywhere, you're suck a damn outcast, no matter where you go you wont belong, you're better off dead!" She screamed.

Don stormed to his room and ripped his clothes off and put on the clothes that he had come to Suna in. He got all of his original belongings and stormed out his room. Temari watched as he ran out the door, he slammed it behind him.

Don headed for the gates of the village. After Don left the home her body went into shock. She fell to her hands and knees and began to cry. She looked up at the door and then ran out of it crying.

Don looked up he saw the gates, he was almost there. In a while he would take his first steps out of this village and become the outcast he was destined to be. Finally he was at the gates. He was about to take his first step out of the village when he heard a scream.

Temari tackled him to the ground and was balling with tears. She held him tightly in her arms. When he tried to move she hugged him tighter.

"D…Don. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." Temari said crying. "Is that so? Why don't u just go after Shikamaru, at least you don't have to worry about not seeing him. You said yourself you liked him," Don said sarcastically.

Temari buried his head in her arms. "No. I want you. I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't want you to leave, please don't." Temari continued. Temari pulled out a kunai and held it to her throat.

"I don't deserve to live anymore, I should just die!" She said crying more. Right as she was about to slit her throat Don grabbed her hands and shook the kunai from her possession. "Don't you dare!" Don said punching her in the face and making her skid some distance.

"If you are going to die it will be by the hands of an opponent." Don said walking back to the house. "Troublesome woman." Don said angrily. When he got home he took a shower and laid out on his bed and stared into the darkness that manifested his ceiling.

Temari got up and looked around. She didn't see Don anywhere, she began to walk back to the house with fresh tears running down her face. She entered into her dark house. She walked down the hallway to her room.

She put her hand on the doorknob and stopped. She turned around and opened the door to Don's room expecting to find it empty. When she looked she saw Don sleeping in his bed.

Temari ran to his side and hugged him and he grunted. Don felt the wetness of her tears and he turned over. "What do you want?" Don asked. "Nothing." Temari said softly and she left and went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23 Return to Konaha

Ch

Ch. 23 Return to Konaha

Don got out of his shower and laid on his bed staring at the darkness. His heart was pounding irregularly. This week had been tense with raining and tension that had grown between him and Temari.

Temari came into his room and sat next to him. "You ready for the big day tomorrow?" Temari said. "Yeah." Don replied with a heavy breath. "I know it's been a long time, and you don't want anyone knowing you are alive but I think you'll be fine." She said softly stoking his hair.

Temari looked over and saw Don holding the handbook and card that Hinata had giving him that night before he left. Temari softly smiled at him. "Thank you for staying with me Don, I never got the chance to apologize for what I said during the week." Temari said.

Don sat up and smiled back at her. "Aww is crybaby sucking up to her best friend because she sowy?" Don said humorously. Temari glared at him. "Come here." Don said jerking Temari to him and hugged her tight. "Forgiven." He said.

Temari got up and left his room.

Don got little sleep that night. Early, early in the morning Don got out of bed and put on his ninja gear. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and took out the handbook Hinata had given him and put it in his pocket. He left the house and went to the gates of the village.

There he sat for hours staring at the night sky. He put his hand in his pocket and held onto the handbook. There he stayed alone, lost in his thoughts.

Temari got up the next morning really early hoping to surprise Don. When she went into his room she found his bed had been made and his clothes and ninja gear was gone. She figured he was going to the academy to meet up with his team early.

She went back into her room and ran out the house with a box strapped around her back. When she got to the academy she found his team waiting with Baki-sama, though no Don.

"Good morning Temari, where's Don?" Baki-sama asked. "I don't know, I thought he was here already." Temari replied. Then her head shot up. "I have an idea. Let's head out." She said.

They walked to the gates of the village and soon enough they saw Don sitting up there. "How did you know he was up there Temari?" Gazu asked. Temari turned to him and replied, "Well when he's really stressed I noticed I find him here."

Don looked down and saw Temari and his team waiting for him. He hopped down and joined them. "Thought I'd find you here sleepyhead." Temari said. "Good morning guys." Don said in a low energized voice.

Temari pulled the box from behind her and handed it to Don. "What is this?" Don said. "Open it and you'll see." She replied. Don opened it. Inside was a black-hooded kimono. Don looked at it strangely. "I figured you could wear it once we get to the fire country, if you wear that hood no one will see your face and you won't be discovered. I hope you liked it." Temari said.

"Thank you Temari, I like it." Don replied. "Well the team pitched in." Temari said. Don looked at his teammates who smiled and nodded at him. "Thanks guys, you're the best." Don said.

Don put on his kimono and they left the gates of the village.

I was a short two days of traveling before they made it to Konaha. Temari and Don's two teammates along with Baki-sama walked ahead of him while Don followed a few steps behind them. Don looked through the darkness of his hood as they entered through the gates.

People were looking at them as they entered their village. All of them just looked back with no emotion. Gaara had left earlier than they had, so he got there before them to inform Tsunade of the teams qualifying.

With the teams representing for the sand village came strong rumors. For squad seven, they were the greatest known, and the most feared. Rumors of their strength caught the interest of everyone in the village.

Most of all on team seven they heard fearing rumors of one particular squad member. Some say he was a demon, others say he was born from darkness and was raised among the sand people as a secret weapon. Others said he arrived out of nowhere. What they didn't know was that this person was Don.

"Where exactly will we be staying Temari?" Rain asked. Temari turned to her. She hadn't thought of that yet then an idea came to her head. She smiled at Rain. "You know, I just thought of something. I know just the right person. I will meet you guys at the Hokage building in a while ok?" Temari said.

They nodded and she ran off.


	24. Chapter 24 Temari's Stroll

Ch

Ch. 24 Temari's Stroll

Temari left Don and his team and walked off to find her most favorite personal Konaha guide in the world, Shikamaru. As she was walking, her dreadful night with Don a few days back came to thought.

She didn't know why she became so angry with him. She didn't know why she felt that way. She searched her thoughts, as she drifted along in her mind, her childhood came back to her.

She remembered as a little kid she was the most feared girl in the village. She had a headstrong personality and she was a good fighter and was rough. Ontop of that her brother was Gaara, the most feared person in the whole village, which added to her rejection.

She hated everyone, she almost hated Gaara for her rejection but she never found the reason to. Gaara could be a nice caring person; he had just been through a lot, with attempts on his life and all.

Sure Gaara was a twisted Shikkaku-possessed freak, whose sole purpose was to kill everyone but it wasn't his fault. Now look at him, he has friends, he's Kazekage and more and more people are beginning to trust him.

Kankuro was never affected by their rejection. He was too busy playing with his puppets and trying them out. He was like a busy inventor; his childhood was spent with years of puppetry trial and error so he was always by himself.

She dwelled on her past the whole time she walked to find Shikamaru. She felt bad that she had hurt Don. Everything she said she didn't mean. She came to the conclusion that she just didn't want to be alone.

Finally she reached Shikamaru's usual lazy spot and there she found him laying down looking at the clouds. She walked up to him and kicked him in his ribs. "Get up you lazy ass, you're supposed to be my guide remember?"

Shikamaru got up. "Troublesome woman, you've been here enough, you should know your way around this village without me." She said angrily. "No I didn't I had to ask ten people how to find this place." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're lying." He said. "Ok so I didn't have to ask anyone, but what's the fun of coming here if I don't get to see you. Besides I need you to get me and my sensei's new squad rooms for our stay here. I expect them to be good or else." She said tapping her finger on her fan, which then Shikamaru's face turned pale.

"Now run along now, I have to go to the Hokage building to check in." Temari said winking at him. As she left Shikamaru left to go find them a hotel.

She made her way to the Hokage building and found Don standing outside the door. She winked at him as she entered Tsunade's office. There were Rain, Gazu and Baki-sama standing infront of Tsunade's desk.

"So tell me your names." Tsunade said. "Rain." Rain said. "Gazu." Gazu said. There was no third voice after Gazu and Tsunade looked up. "What of your third member." She asked. "We don't know his name but we call him Don." Temari spoke up for the rest of the group.

"What a pleasant name." Tsunade said angrily and grunted. Don could hear what was being said and could tell that name reawakened her rage and anger with him for leaving not to mention that she assumed he was dead.

"You may go, I have to get a drink." Tsunade said and the group exited her office. Don joined them and they left the building. As they went outside they saw Shikamaru running towards them.

"Well?" Temari said. Shikamaru grunted. "Here," he said handing her two keys, "I got you a room in a hotel not far from here, I'll show you." He said. "Good lackey." Temari said cheerfully and patted him on the back.

As they walked through the street Don continued to watch the people through the darkness of his hood. Right as they were about to reach their hotel Naruto came rushing towards them with Hinata.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's up man." Naruto said. Don jumped when he saw the two. He just stood still while the two guys talked trying not to attract any unnecessary attention to himself.

"So where are you going?" Naruto asked. "I'm bringing Temari and he friends to their hotel." He replied. "You asked her out yet?" Naruto said childishly and Shikamaru punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up Naruto." Shikamaru shouted.

Hinata looked at Don and Don looked back. After a few seconds he looked away. Naruto turned to Hinata and then peered over Shikamaru's shoulder and stared at the black-hooded figure that was among the group.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Naruto asked. "How should I know, he's just part of the squad, though he looks like the guy I've heard rumors about. He's strong. Pray you don't have to fight him." Shikamaru replied.

"Even if I do I'll kick his ass." Naruto said pompously. He walked up to the hooded stranger. "Hey, who are you?" Naruto said as he reached up to grab his hood, he was stopped and his arm was thrown aside.

Naruto backed away. "Jerk." Right as he took a step forward, Hinata stepped infront of him. "Come on Naruto, we have to be somewhere remember, we're going to train with Neji." She said softly.

Naruto grunted and they left.


	25. Chapter 25 Settling In

Chapter 25 Settling In

Chapter 25 Settling In

Shikamaru brought them to their hotel. It was a large room with a pair of bedrooms and bathrooms and a large main room. Shikamaru left them to settle down and unpack. Outside one of the bedroom's window was a small balcony.

Don and Gazu shared a room and Temari and Rain shared one. Baki-sama got the room across the hall from them. When Don was unpacked he looked out the window and saw that their room was right outside the tree he would lay under during the day.

Gazu was still unpacking when Don left the room. "Hey, where you going?" he asked. "Out." Don said and left the room slamming the door behind him. The girls picked their heads up when they heard the door slam and saw Don leaving the room.

Don walked around the corner to his favorite tree in Konaha. He didn't go sit under it in fear of someone noticing him but instead he just stood infront of it, staring at it.

Don dozed off and began to reminisce of his times under that tree. Sometimes Hinata would accompany him. She would always bring her family's special cherry blossom lemonade. They would go through a jug of that in less than an hour, then they would fall back against the tree and relax.

Those times were over. He was dead to these people as they were to him. He no longer belonged here; he was a sand shinobi now. The less people knew about him the better. Once the chunin exams were over he would leave this place and hopefully never have to return.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned in shock. Temari was standing next to him. "So watcha doing?" she asked. "Nothing." He replied in a low voice. "What is this place anyhow?" Temari asked. "This used to be my favorite spot to just chill in the shade an close my eyes and not think about anything." He replied.

"Oh." Temari said. Don turned around and began to walk back to the room then stopped. "But that is all gone and dead." Then he continued on his way back to the room.

Don entered the room with Temari after him. He laid out on the couch and closed his eyes. Don pulled back the hood and revealed his face, the first time his face had been shown since he got the kimono.

"That's better." He said. Temari sat against the couch by Don's head and turned on the TV. For the rest of the day they chilled and made plans to go eat later.

Soon the day went by and the sun just set. "Don… hey buddy get up." Gazu said shaking Don awake from his nap on the couch. Don opened his eyes. "Get up we're about to leave to grab a bite to eat."

Don got up and put his hood on. The girls came out of their room and Baki-sama came in through the door. "We all set?" he asked. The company turned to him and nodded. Then they all turned to Don. "Know any good places to eat around here?" Temari asked.

Don sighed. "Yeah, come on, follow me." He said and they followed him out the door. They followed him through the streets. The people they passed stopped and stared at the group, mainly at the dark-hooded figure who was leading them.

They passed Ichiraku's. Don looked at the corner of his eye and spotted Naruto and Hinata there. Of course Naruto was stuffing his face as usual.

"Look Naruto." Hinata said and she pointed to Don and his group as they passed by. "Yeah, it's that guy. Man he bugs me." He said angrily. When they were out of sight he continued to eat.

They turned the corner and came to a small restaurant. It was quite filled. When Don entered everyone fell silent and stared at him. His friends entered to see everyone looking at him. A waiter came and seated them.

They got a big table in the back of the room. Don sat up against the wall and Temari to his left and Rain to his right. Baki-sama infront of him and Gazu next to Baki-sama. They ordered their food and ate. Don didn't order much but he did eat some and that was enough for him.

He finished before his friends and got up. "I'm going out." Then he threw some money on the table. "Here my treat." Then he left the restaurant. When he left the people in the building came to life and the silence was gone.

Don walked to his tree and sat under it and looked at the stars from under his hood. He closed his eyes and felt peace at mind for the first time in a long time. Then something struck him. He got up and left his tree and vanished into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26 Family Secrets

Chapter 26 Family Secrets

Chapter 26 Family Secrets

Don walked through the darkness of the streets until he made his way to the south area of the village. We walked through the empty street of houses. He then approached a rather larger house than the ones on the street and stood on the porch.

When he tried to open the door he found it was locked. He went around back to the garden and saw the stone statue of a bear. He stuck his hand in its mouth and pulled out a key, which he then walked around front to open the door.

He entered and closed the door behind him and stood in the darkness of the room. He looked around the all-deserted house. Silence. There were two archways, one on either side of the room. The one on the left went to the hallway of bedrooms. The one to the right went to the dining room and kitchen. Also a back door which led to the porch.

Don walked down the dark hallway of the house and peered into every room. All were empty. There was a room at the end of the hallway and Don entered it and looked around the long forgotten room.

This room was his father's room. It had a king sized bed in the middle of the room and next to the window to the right of him was a chest. Don sat down infront of the chest and made a hand sign. A burst of chakra hit the lock and the trunk clicked unlocked. He opened the chest and gazed upon the scrolls and documents that his father had stored in here.

Right ontop of it all was the large scroll with black trimming. Without any other concern for the other scrolls he took the large scroll and went outside to his garden in the back yard. Don looked up at the night sky and noticed the moon was full.

He laid out the scroll and gazed upon the names that were on it. The last name was his fathers. The other names were his father's master and his master's master and so on. Don remembered his father told him when he became of age he could put his name on the scroll and learn its secrets.

He bit his left thumb and with the blood seeping out he wrote his name on the scroll. The blood glowed and was sealed under the full-moon-lit sky. Don smiled and then went back inside.

He grabbed a bag out of his old room and went back to the trunk. He grabbed all the scrolls he knew were necessary for him. He remembered the ones that his father would have told him to take when he reached this age. He also took the scrolls that his father would have not let him take yet, only for future use.

He left the house and returned to the garden out back. He put his bag down and read over the scroll and imitating the hand motion that was written on it as best he could. Once he had the hand motion down he focused his chakra and began his summoning.

He made the hand motion and send his palm into the ground and smoke appeared. He was befuddled to see a brown fur ball with closed eyes and small round ears. He dismissed it and tried again.

All through the night he tried and failed at his summoning. Finally about midnight something happened. On his next try of his summoning the creature actually took shape. It was no longer a big fur ball. It was a cub. He just stared at it and watched it as it slept.

Don walked over and picked it up and held it in his arms and walked over to the scroll. As he read through it he found that to awaken the bear, more chakra must be put into the summoning. When the bear is summoned, it will awaken.

He sat down and put the cub in his lap and continued to read. The more chakra he put into it the bigger the bear. He could get a full-grown bear, once his chakra grew enough. For now he had to settle with the cub. Its specialties were in taijutsu and ninjutsu, more or less nature type ninjutsu.

Don had grabbed many nature scrolls that his father had left behind for him. Maybe it was to cope with the bear summoning jutsu. Don got up and placed the cub at his feet and tapped its forehead and dismissed it.

For the rest of the night Don became more consistent. He continued to get the cub, though it never did awaken. When morning was about to arrive, Don could feel his chakra leaving him. Don put forth one more effort for the summoning. He put his palm to the ground and then collapsed from exhaustion.

The cub appeared and opened its eyes and looked around. It saw Don and walked to him. Don felt a nudging and looked up and saw the cub nudging him. He smiled and blacked out.

The cub went over to his bag and dragged it over to Don and put it on his stomach. The cub strapped the large scroll around it and then returned to Don. Despite its small size it began to drag Don to his apartment.

Temari, Rain, Gazu and Baki-sama were all in the living room of their room waiting for Don to come home. They had not seen him since the night before. They waited almost half the night for him.

The group turned to the door as they heard scratching at the door. Temari got up to answer the door. The cub began to nudge Don awake. When Don opened his eyes Temari opened the door and the cub dismissed itself.

"Guys come quick, it's Don!" Temari shouted. The group all came to the door and Baki-sama and Gazu lifted him up and placed him on the couch. Temari grabbed his belongings that were in the hallway outside the door and even picked up the large scroll with black trimming.

All at once everyone began to ask him questions like where he had been and what happened to him. Don heard it all but it all went blurry because of his exhaustion he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27 The Day Before

As my first author's note i just want to say thank you to all of my readers and supporters. i wont be typing anymore after this chapter because i am going out of town this weekend. i want to apollogize if my past few chapters havn't been that great and please forgive me. the next chapter will begin the chunin exams. Trust me that i will do everything i can to make the action as detailed as possible and throw some random humor into it. thank you and keep reading and enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter: Forest of Silence-The Chunin Exams Begin!

Ch. 27 The Day Before

It was the day before the chunin exams started and tensions were running high. Squad seven got little of it so to relieve themselves of this day they just went their separate ways and did what relaxed them the most.

Gazu stayed locked up in his room and worked on his puppets, repairing them, tuning them up for the exams the next day. Temari went off to hang out with Shikamaru and Rain explored Konaha. Don however just sat underneath his favorite tree until about noon when he returned to his home to begin training. Baki-sama just stayed in his room as well.

Don laid out under his favorite tree and did as he always did during his days here in Konaha. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the depths of him mind meditating. He just listened to the busy sounds of people in the village.

He thought about the scrolls and what new jutsu would be best for him to develop at this time. He never really paid attention to the family scrolls before. Don got up and headed to his home to begin his training and take a look at the scrolls he had picked up the night before.

He walked down the empty street of houses until he approached his. He walked out back to the garden and dumped all the scrolls onto the ground. He looked through them then he spotted a scroll that he had never seen before.

Don picked up the scroll. It was pretty old. On it, it read "Wood element ninjutsu." He never knew wood was an element. He opened it up to see what it contained. He observed the first jutsu. It was a forest summoning as created by the first hokage.

Don was amazed at this find. Now that he thought about it he did see the first Hokage's name on the scroll of bear summoning. This was quite interesting to him. Don opened the scroll more to see more jutsu but found there were only a few. Then he spotted his father's name and read the justsu. He figured all this space was to be left for him to develop his own wood jutsu and record it for future generations.

He rolled the scroll up until he reached the first jutsu. He felt this jutsu would be essential for strategies to come. In a matter of no time he was able to do the jutsu with little difficulty. He couldn't produce a lot of forest from the jutsu but he managed.

"Wow, time flies by." He said to himself. Hours had gone by and the moon was directly over his head. Don packed up his things and went home. When he entered the room he found Temari sleeping on the couch. He got a blanket from his bed and threw it over her and gave her a peck on the cheek and went to bed.

The next morning Don woke up early and left the room to go watch the sunrise. He watched it from under his favorite tree. When Gazu got up he looked at Don's bed to see he wasn't there and then peered out the window to see him under his tree.

He got dressed and grabbed his ninja gear and left the room. Don looked up from under his hood to see his teammate walking towards him. "Morning Don." Gazu said. Don just nodded.

They sat and watched as the sun rose. "You ready for the big day today?" he asked Don. "I can't tell you how long I have waited for this moment Gazu. You have no idea." Don replied. Gazu chuckled. "Heh, we'll mop the floor with the competition. Out team is the best out there I'm sure of it."

"Morning guys." Rain said as she sleepily walked towards them. "Morning." They both said. "You look nice this morning Rain." Gazu said. "Yeah, yeah, just stop trying to flatter me and things will go well between us. I still think you are the weakest member of this squad." She said rudely.

"I was the one who trained the hardest these past few months." Gazu said angrily. "Yeah because you are the weakest so of course you had to work the hardest to keep up." She said cunningly.

"Guys. Guys. Just cool off. Besides we have to go register in a bit so we need to get going now if we want to be on time and we cant have people thinking that we are a broken team." Don said getting up.

His two angry teammates agreed and settled down. They followed Don to the registration office. Once they were registered they were sent to one of the training fields, as were all the other registering teams.

Don and his two teammates followed him to where they needed to go. They approached the area. It was just an open field with a large forest in the distance with a fence around it. It had a sign on it "Training field 9."

The squad looked around as they saw teams from all over the map here. People from different villages, they saw a few from their village as well. Mainly they saw hidden leaf shinobi.

At the corner of his eye he saw Naruto standing alone watching him and his group. It was so obvious it was Naruto. What kind of ninja wears orange anyhow? You could easily spot him and kill him. He was an open target just waiting to get picked off.

Don led them to a relatively empty area with few people around. They stood and observed the people around them. Most of the teams stared at Don. They had heard the rumors. Ever since he got to the village people stared at him.

Don just ignored them. After a while, a proctor called the mall together.

"Now listen up! This will be your first challenge of your exam. The mission is easy: here we have two scrolls. A heaven and earth scroll. Each team will be given one of these. It is your job to find the scroll you don't have and then bring it to the tower that is located in the center of the area.

Naruto, who was standing up front, smirked. He had done this before in the Forest of Death. To him this would be easy.


	28. Chapter 28 Chunin Exams Begin

Ch

Ch. 28 Chunin Exams Begin

Each squad went behind the curtain that was set up for them to receive their scrolls. Naruto watched as each squad got their scroll. Eventually it was Don's team's turn. They went behind the curtain and were handed an earth scroll.

"Now, you can't open this until you have a heaven scroll and you have reached the tower. Got it?" the proctor, said and they nodded. They walked out of the curtain to see Naruto coming in after them.

"Naruto, since you are an only genin you will have trouble. You sure you can handle it?" asked one of the proctors. Naruto nodded. "Sure, I can make two more shadow clones as back up while I'm on this mission. Piece of cake."

He took his heaven scroll and left. After Naruto left a proctor came out from behind the curtain and told everyone to take a gate. When the gates opened they chunin exams would begin.

Don and his team took gate seventy, Naruto took gate ten. The other squads spread out along the different gates.

"You ready guys?" Don said. His teammates turned to him and nodded. Rain especially had waited this moment again. The thrill she got from it all. He strength had more than increased over the past years. She was ready.

Gazu was anxious. He had trained hard for this moment. He was ready as well as his teammates. He had made some modifications to his puppets during his training over the past month so he had a new ace in the hole.

Don stared into the dark forest through his hood. He knew, like Rain and Gazu, that he was ready for this trial. It would be simple for them. They were one of the strongest squads here. Finding a scroll would be easy.

Don closed his eyes for a second then the gates flew open and Don and his team flew off into the forest, as did the other squads. Naruto headed into the forest as well. When he got to a safe area, he made two shadow clones of himself and headed off to find himself a scroll.

"Look Don, our first victims." Rain said as she pointed to the squad that was infront of them a distance. Don just nodded. "Alright guys lets do this. Gazu, you confront them alone and act as a diversion. Rain you come with me. Go!" he said and they went into action.

"The ninja that were following us have disappeared." One of the ninja said as they continued on their way. "Hold it right there." Gazu said, stopping the ninja in their tracks.

"Heh, who are you supposed to be, you're all by yourself, there's three of us and only one of you." Gazu smirked and pulled out his single scroll. He made his hand sign and summoned his puppet. It wasn't one of his usual blade-equipped puppets, he had made a ranger. It was pale, as were all of his other puppets.

The three ninja charged at Gazu. Gazu had the ranger shoot an arrow with a rope attached, at a tree some distance away and jumped to his right tightening the rope. One of the ninja threw a kunai and cut the rope.

Gazu jumped back and fired three arrows at the ninja that headed his way. "Don, this isn't going to work, it's Gazu you sent out for distraction. He's worthless." Rain said as they watched Gazu's fight with the squad.

"Rain, Gazu is someone I can rely on for this. I recruited you two because both of you have skills that can make me strong. Same goes for you two. We have skills that will make all three of us stronger.

Gazu threw a combination of kunai and shurikin at the ninja, which were easily deflected. Following those kunai and shurikin was an arrow. Attached to it was a paper bomb. It headed straight for them. Though they didn't move as they realized it wasn't going to hit any of them.

"Better time this right." Gazu said and right as the arrow made it right in the middle of the group he activated the paper bomb and it exploded making the ninja fly against the trees around them.

Gazu retrieved his puppet and beckoned Don and Rain. When they came over Gazu was panting lightly. "Nice job Gazu. I didn't think you had it in you." Rain said to him. "Thanks." He replied.

"Ok Rain. Now just like I told you." Don said. They gathered the three ninja and put them up against a tree. Rain stepped forward and made a hand motion. A Flash of light struck the three ninja.

"Ok which one of you guys has the scroll." Rain said. And the ninja on the left stood up. "Hand it over weakling." She said in her usual dark tone and the ninja pulled out a heaven scroll from his pocket.

Don smirked. Rain made another hand motion and feathers began to fall over the three ninja's heads. They soon fell asleep. "Good night losers." Rain said and turned to Don and Gazu with excitement.

"Yes!" She shouted. Don smiled and Gazu cheered as well. "Alright guys let's go." Don said and they zoomed off for the tower. Meanwhile Naruto walked aimlessly through the forest with his two shadow clones.

"Gah, we're lost." He said. "Maybe this way." He said to himself. "No you idiot! This way!" he said pointing in one direction. "No! I say this way!" he said again. "You guys. We're supposed to be finding a scroll remember? I'll be right back I have to go pee behind that bush over there." He said to his other two quarreling selves.

Naruto walked around the bush and began his business there. Then he heard a dark, muffled laugh. "Long time no see Naruto, still off guard while behind a bush as usual." Naruto looked around. "Who are you?" he shouted and he ran back to join his clones.

"Guy's we got company." He said. "Aww, come on Naruto how could you forget your old pal from our first encounter from our first chunin exam together." Then a guy in a mask, wearing a yellow jumpsuit appeared.

"You!" Naruto shouted. "Yes, remember how much fun we had last time. Well now I'm here to pay you back for my loss from out last encounter." Naruto looked at him. "How did you find me so quickly?" he asked.

The ninja face-palmed himself. "You're such an idiot as usual. You are the only ninja here that wears orange. You are such an easy target. I'm amazed you haven't died yet." He said angrily.

Then he summoned cloned of himself. Naruto and his clones made more shadow clones to fight the water clones in his way. It was a clone on clone battle. The clones kept coming until they both exhausted themselves.

The ninja began to attack Naruto with all of his strength. Then he punched Naruto hard and it turns out he punched a shadow clone. The clone disappeared and he looked up to see Naruto falling towards him with his rasengan in hand. It connected and the ninja went spiraling into the ground.

All that was left was his upper body above ground. Naruto walked up to him. "Now like last time. Hand over your scroll." He grunted. "Reach into my right pocket, you find it somewhere in there."

Naruto reached into his pocket and found the scroll. "Thanks, now I will be on my way." He said and headed off for the tower.

Don could see the tower in the distance. After an hour him and his team finally reached the tower. They were a small distance from the door when something orange caught Don's attention from the corner of his eye. When he looked he saw Naruto walking to the tower as well.

Naruto glared at him and then entered the building. Don and his squad entered the building as well. When they entered they walked around until they came into a large combat room.

"Congratulations on making it." Tsunade said and Don's squad entered and then Naruto entered. Don and Naruto walked casually to Tsunade and handed over their scrolls. "Well done Naruto. You may just make it this year." She said. "You bet grandma Tsunade." He said pompously.

Don just turned back and rejoined his squad. "Wait just a minute. Your squad and Naruto must remain in the building until the time limit is up." Tsunade said. Don nodded and him and his squad went to a place to relax.

Naruto remained with Tsunade and did what ever else he wanted to do while he waited. Don and his squad headed into an empty lounge. They sat down. Rain and Gazu surprisingly began to talk to each other nicely while Don say alone in the corner and remained to himself.

After a while Tsunade came in with Naruto. "Well, no one else has come in and it's getting late. I will show you to your rooms." She said and led them to their rooms. Don's squad was shown to their room and then Naruto was brought into his.

It was a small room and only two beds and a couch. One bathroom and nothing else other than a small window. "I'll take the couch." Don said being courteous towards Rain who he figured would want a bed to sleep in.

Don locked the door to their room and then removed his kimono. He laid down on the couch and noticed Rain and Gazu staring at him. "What?" he said. "Nothing." Gazu said. "It's just we haven't seen you without that kimono since we left the village." Rain said.

Don smiled and closed his eyes as he laid out across the couch and put a pillow over his face. Then a knock came from the door. Rain opened it and Tsunade came in with the two scrolls they had acquired. "Here Don," she said tossing him the two scrolls which landed on the couch, "I noticed you didn't open them. I think you should but you are supposed to do it alone. Come you two." She said to Rain and Gazu.

They went with Tsunade and on their way out she said she'd give them food. Once the door closed, Don locked it and then returned to his scrolls. He opened them up. When he did they began to smoke. He jumped back and threw them on the ground thinking they might explode.

He got on Gazu's bed and sat on the edge and watched as the smoke got thicker and larger. Then Temari came shooting out of the smoke at him and hugged him tight. Don froze and looked at her awkwardly.

"Congratz Don I knew you could do it!" she said. "What are you doing here Temari?" Don said. Temari let go of him and sat with him on the bed. "I am here to tell you congratulations, that's all, would you have rather Baki-sensei come in and give you a lecture?"

Don shook his head. They talked for a while until a knock on the door sounded. Don answered it and Gazu and Rain came in. Temari walked out of the room and winked at Don.

"What was that all about?" Rain said. "Nothing." He replied. He then yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night guys." Don walked to the couch and fell asleep. Rain and Gazu went to bed as well.


	29. Chapter 29 Finalists

Ch. 29 Finalists

Don woke up early as usual, put on his black hooded kimono and snuck out of his room without waking his teammates. When he left his room and closed his door he found Temari sitting down outside his doorway.

"I figured you would be sneaking out early, just as you always do back home." Temari said getting up. Don just grunted. "Ok, sleepy head come on I'll bring you down to get some breakfast, no need to be in a grumpy mood." She said.

Temari and Don walked to the lounge and ate some breakfast.

"Don?" Temari asked. "Yeah?" Don said darkly. "Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden. I know that you don't like being here but is your hate for this village really that large?"

Don said nothing. "Come on Don. You send out such a vibe. You've become so dark. What's happening to you?" she said in a breaking tone. Don sat there and stared at her through his hood and then turned his head.

"This village and all who live in it are nothing to me. I am dead to them, as they are dead to me. It's as simple as that Temari." Don replied. Don turned his attention towards the door.

"You can stop hiding you cowards I know you two are there." Don said angrily. Gazu and Rain guiltily entered the lounge and stood up against the wall. "You two heard that?" he said darkly and they nodded.

"I guess it was about time you two would have figured it out that I was from here. Yes it's true. I'm not about to go through my life's story, you wouldn't want to hear all the bull I would have to say."

Tsunade was walking down the hallway when she heard Don talking. She stopped outside the doorway when she heard this. "It can't be…" she grunted to herself. Don stopped talking and stared at the doorway.

Tsunade entered the lounge and she looked at Don from the corner of her eye. She could tell he was staring at her. "Well I hope you genin slept well. A few more teams came in last night. You got lucky I had to make them sleep in the main room." She said.

Don got up and left the lounge alone. Tsunade and his teammates watched as he left. Don walked down the hallway to and then down the stairway to the main room to see which teams made it.

The balcony across from him he saw an orange figure looking down at the squads below. It was Naruto. Don observed all the squads that camped out during the night. Quite a few came in.

Naruto spotted Don from across the room. "That guy. I can't wait to get my hands on him." He said to himself.

A guy from the hidden leaf village spotted Don looking down at them. "Hey look, it's that guy." His teammates looked up at Don. A chain reaction went off and squad after squad focused their attention on Don.

Naruto watched as this happened. "What is this guy, some sort of celebrity?" he said angrily. Don then turned around and headed back to his room. The whole room began to fill with conversations.

Naruto headed down and walked among the other squads. He then sat with a Konaha squad. "Hey, what's the story behind that guy?" Naruto asked. They ninja turned to him.

"You really haven't heard the stories?" one of the ninja said.

Naruto shook his head. "Some say the guy is pure evil. Born from darkness. Others say he was just another _experiment_ just like their Kazekage Gaara. No story can be exact but one thing remains constant. They say this guy is the best of the best in their village. He means business."

"I'm not afraid. I've had encounters with him before. I can't wait to get my hands on him." Naruto said pompously. The other ninja looked at him in shock. "You serious?" they asked. Naruto nodded.

"Good luck." They said. Naruto got up and headed back to his room. Don sat on the couch and got lost in his thoughts. Then he recalled his summoning jutsu. He needed to try some more to make sure he had it down.

He made his hand motion and pressed him palm against the floor. Smoke appeared and a cub appeared from out of the smoke. It was sleeping and then slowly opened its eyes. Don grinned. The cub saw him and walked toward him.

Don removed his hood. "What am I doing here?" the cub said. Don looked at it awkwardly. "I summoned you." Don said. "Ok. So where's the fight?" the cub asked. "No fight. I just wanted to see if I could summon, that's all." Don replied.

The cub jumped and grabbed him by the kimono. "Don't you know it's dangerous to summon one of us for nothing?" the cub said. "You aren't much of a threat." Don replied. "O really?" the cub said. Don soon found himself being thrown back against the wall.

Don charged at the cub and punched it. The cub hit the wall hard. "Impressive for a summoner." The cub said. "I'm no push over fuzztail." Don said cunningly. "No one makes fun of my tail and gets away with it!" the cub shouted and charged at Don.

Don charged as well and they exchanged punched sending each other flying in opposite directions. They hit the wall with a loud crash. Don assumed his fighting stance as the cub charged at him.

For a while Don and the cub fought each other almost completely tearing up the room. They only used taijutsu to do minimal damage to the room. With one last charge at each other the two connected their punches and they were sent flying and hit the wall.

They didn't get up. "You aren't half bad for a little guy." Don said. "You aren't half bad either." The cub said. "I'm Don, who are you?" Don asked faintly. "I am Bernatello, I am the best fighter in my family, thanks to my dad."

Just then Rain, Gazu and Temari came in to find Don collapsed on the floor, the room ruined and a cub on the floor as well. "Don what happened here?" Rain asked. "Oh my gosh, a teddy bear!" Temari shouted.

Temari ran to Bernatello and picked him up and held him close in her arms. "I just love teddy bears!" she said. She paused and turned around to see everyone looking at her funny.

"Umm…" she said. She placed Bernatello on Rain's bed and then went to Don's side. "You ok?" Don looked up and nodded. "I take it you like bears huh?" he said chuckling to Temari.

Temari turned and blushed. No one could guess that a tough girl like Temari would like something as soft, furry, cute and somewhat childish thing as a teddy bear. Temari leaned down into his ear.

"Ok to be honest, yes I do like teddy bears. I was always jealous of Gaara cuz he was the only one in the family who had one. I tried stealing it one night but Gaara caught me and almost killed me. So yeah. And I never had the guts to go buy one in fear of what people would say." She whispered to him.

"Would have never known." He said quietly. Temari helped Don up and Don walked over to Bernatello. He tapped his head. Bernatello looked up at him. "I'll give my father a good report." Bernatello then disappeared.

Don laid across Rain's bed and closed his eyes. Tsunade came barging through the door. "What happened in here? I heard there was a fight." She said. Rain and Gazu blocked Don and Temari put Don's hood on.

"Stand back let me handle this." She said. Don said motionless as she applied her healing jutsu to his torso and lower body. His wounds were gone and he felt better. Tsunade left silently and with suspicion. "Those claw marks, could it be?" she said to herself.

Don got up. "Let grab something to eat, I'm hungry." They went to the lounge and ate a small snack. Tsunade came in and told them they were needed in the main room now to continue with the chunin exams.


	30. Chapter 30 Elimination Round

This chapter was unusually short, only because it was meant to not be that important but relavent to the plot. Before I go on vacation on the 11th and leave for a week i want to try and get in a good chapter or two. For now just bare with me please.

Ch. 30 The Elimination Round

Don and his team headed down to the main room where all the other squads were. They stood in the middle of the room and waited for Tsunade's next instructions.

"Well, it seems quite a few of you have made it back, more than we had anticipated. So to even out this exam, we will have a one on one elimination round. Your names will appear on this screen above me. Some of you will get lucky; you will not have to fight. If you lose, you are eliminated."

Don grunted. "Now, if everyone will head upstairs and stay by the railing, we can get this under way." Tsunade said. Everyone did as they were told and headed upstairs and stood along the railing that looked over the main room.

Don watched as the screen quickly went through the names of everyone there. The first two names that were spit out were Don and a guy named Joseph. Don walked down to the main floor casually. The guy he had to face was a hidden leaf ninja.

The guy was so terrified of Don. Tsunade came up between them. "Now guys, no killing each other, but only if you must. There are no other rules besides that." She said, "now, begin!"

Joseph jumped back and kept his distance from Don. Don just stood there. Joseph threw some kunai at him and he disappeared. He reappeared behind him and hit him over the head knocking him out.

As he walked back upstairs, everyone stood in shock of how quickly the match was over. Joseph's teammates carried him off to the side while the screen again went through the names of the people there.

Two more names were presented. Gazu and a girl named Sarah. Gazu chuckled to himself. He'd be fighting a girl, this would be easy. He headed down with a smirk on his face.

Him and Sarah faced off. Tsunade told them they could begin. Gazu quickly sent his swordsman after her. She dodged quickly and sent a spray of needles at Gazu. Gazu jerked his swordsman back to defend himself from the needles.

"Oh, great this doesn't look good already." Rain said to Don as he approached her. Don shook his head. Gazu had to use his swordsman as a shield as she kept sending sprays of needle and other projectiles at him. She had him pinned down.

If he could only get his ranger out, this would be easier. Gazu put his back to his swordsman and pulled out a scroll. Gazu summoned another puppet. This one was new. It was a man with a shield and to his side, a dagger.

Gazu threw himself behind the sheildman and sent his swordsman after Sarah. He hacked through the spray of weapons. When the puppet got in range Sarah pulled out a katana. The puppet and her went at it. She had good skill and managed to black all of his attacks.

Then an explosion went off to the side of her and she was flown to the side, unable to move. Gazu retrieved his swordsman and his sheildman to reveal his ranger. He managed to pull it off. Gazu retrieved his ranger and headed upstairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he found Don and Rain waiting for him. "Nice job Gazu, I didn't know you had it in you." Rain said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. Don just nodded.

When they approached their spot by the railing they watched the other fights go on. It seemed like forever, Gazu was beginning to hang over the railing. Time went by slowly for Don's team.

Eventually it was time for them to move on and leave this forsaken place. When they left the forest they headed into town. They headed to the stadium. Don grunted as he got near it.

When they got to the entrance they were stopped. "Tomorrow you will all meet here at ten a.m. sharp. I will brief you on your next exam. For now all of you may go home." Tsunade said.

Don and his team headed home and told Baki-sama of what had happened. Meanwhile Naruto walked through the streets alone.


	31. Chapter 31 The Storm

This chapter is a bit odd because I typed it today while it was raining and I was in a very bad mood. Though over all I now dont mind that i was mad because when i get mad, my depressing writings such as this chapter, come out pretty good, and also i wanted to write a chapter like this where it focused some on Hinata and Naruto. Enjoy the darkside of my story from The Storm.

Ch. 31 The Storm

Hinata sat on her bed in her dark bedroom. She listened to the rapid taps of rain that fell on her roof. She clung to Don's headband tightly and sighed. This moment in time was familiar, a time of grief and sadness.

After Don had left that night many months ago, it began to rain. The next day the sky became gray and dull, no life was among the village. It was as though Don had taken away the life of the village as he left.

That day it rained as if some how the tears that Hinata shed were falling down on the village from her sadness. The thunder as the cries from her heart in agony from the arrow that pierced her heart. A flash of lightning, as an agonizing reminder as to how fast Hinata had lost a person dear to her.

She was the storm that was brought upon the village. Over time the storm subsided and was broken up into many pieces, many clouds that are now scattered across the sky as much like Hinata.

Hinata picked her head up when a knock came from her door. "Hey Hinata, It's me. Open up will ya?" Hinata got up and opened up her door to find Naruto standing outside her door all soaked from the rain overhead.

"Naruto-kun, here let me get you a towel." She said running into her bathroom and grabbing a towel. She returned with a towel and threw it over Naruto's head. She returned to her bed and sat down and looked down at Don's headband that was in her hand.

Naruto dried himself off and saw Hinata sadly looking down at the headband. "Whose is that Hinata? You ok?" he asked. A couple of tears dripped on the headband. "I'll be ok Naruto-kun."

"Is that Don's?" he asked. Hinata nodded. "You still miss him don't you?" he asked and she nodded again. Naruto sat next to her and put his slightly damp arms around her. "Hinata, it will be ok."

She turned to him and buried her head in his chest and began to cry. Every day that went by, Hinata thought about Don. She had hoped that he wasn't dead, that he would return through the gates of the village and she could see that rare smile on his face that warmed her heart.

After the weeks and months went by, she gave up hope. Her tears had stopped; all that was left was his headband and her shredded heart.

Don had left the room and disappeared into the village. He returned home. Every time it rained, he and his father would sit on the porch and watch the rain fall. Don sat on the porch and listened to the rain from under his hood.

The rain reminded him of his dad. That sad day when his father left the village was a blow to him especially when the third Hokage came to his house one day and told him that his father had been found dead.

It turns out his father had been working undercover for the Anbu Black Ops. Someone, however, found him and killed him before he could make his report back to the village on the information he had found.

He looked up to his father and found his joy in Hinata. He never knew his mother. She had died a short time after he was born. From that day on he was alone. He had taken a blow from his father's death.

His father had given him courage to stand up for himself and ignore the rejection he faced at the academy. Hinata was also there to aid to his wounds, to give him care. Even though it may have looked like they were in love, they weren't, but they weren't too far off.

Hinata and Don had so much love for each other. It was more valuable than any other love that they could have found if they dated each other. They were like family to each other, best friends, and someone to turn to when rejection and pain came knocking at their door.

The stormy clouds were dark, like his heart. His heart had closed for good. His hatred had built up for this village, the people in it. He wished he could kill everyone. He knew he could, he had the power.

Some how killing everyone wouldn't be as satisfying to him. He knew what he had to do. He had to hold out. Soon he would leave this place and never have to think about it again.

A pair of soft warm lips came across his and Don shot his eyes open. "Hey handsome." Temari said. "What are you doing here?" Don grunted. "I came to see where you came to everyday. So this is the place? Not too bad if you ask me."

"Just leave, you don't belong here." Don said getting up and walking inside. Don briskly went to his room with Temari following him. Don took off his kimono and laid on his bed.

Don turned over and faced the wall. Temari peeked into his room; she frowned and then entered his room. She approached his bedside and laid next to him. She gently went through his hair.

"Don, it'll be ok." She said hugging him tightly. "Temari, please, I come here to be alone, I intend on it staying that way." He said. Temari got up. "If that's the way you feel." She said calmly and left Don's house.

The storm was still overhead. Temari quickly went back to the hotel. Don stared out his window at the rain, closed his eyes and went to sleep. The storm remained but the day was yet to come.


	32. Chapter 32 Team Battle

Ch

Ch. 32 Team Battle

Don woke up to the sun hitting his face through his window. He looked around his old, empty room. He had not slept as comfortably as this in a long time. He got up and walked over to his hooded kimono. He stared at it with an empty face.

When he put on that hood he became the dark figure of the village. He brought fear into everyone's eyes. That kimono was as if it was made out of his hate for the village, in every thread was the sole feeling of loneliness.

He put on his kimono and threw his hood on. Don walked out the house and headed back to the hotel. When he entered the room he found everyone sleepily eating breakfast at the table. Temari one the other hand was being a lousy couch potato and was watching TV.

Don walked to his room and grabbed his ninja gear. He came back and sat down next to Temari and looked at the clock. It was almost nine o'clock. He got back up again. "I'm going to head out to the stadium early, I'll see you all at ten."

The others didn't say anything as he left. Don walked around, keeping to himself. He walked down a familiar route and found himself walking to Hinata's house. When he got infront of it he stopped. He turned to face it and stared at it from under his hood.

"May I help you?" a dark voice said from behind him. Don turned around to see Neji looking at him. "What is it that you want?" he said. "Nothing." Don replied. Neji smirked. "You so sure about that Don?" he said.

Don smirked. "Nothing ever gets past you Neji." He replied. "Why are you here? Everyone presumes you are dead. Why have you not shown everyone you are alive?" he asked Don.

"Because…" Don started, "I just… don't want to be apart of this village anymore." He said. Neji looked at him angrily. "So that's it? You left my cousin behind, and broke her heart, leaving her shattered because of your hatred for this village?"

"You're worse than scum you know that? I always considered you like an adopted brother because you were so close to Hinata. When you left I too had my worries for a while; it was like I did lose the life of a brother. Hinata took it the worst." Neji said.

Don looked down. "She is happy and all that you helped her get Naruto, but she has told me many times before that it doesn't mean a thing to her if she can't have he affection and care that you once gave her. She told me that meant more than any thing that Naruto could do."

Don grunted, "I'm sorry, ok?" Neji grunted at him, "Sorry doesn't cut it, not for something as low as this Don." Don looked up at him. "I should kill you for the pain you brought upon my family and this village, to me you are a traitor now. You deserve to be killed. Though I'm not because it would kill Hinata if she found out."

"Then what do you expect I should do huh?" Don said. Neji shook his head, "Reveal yourself to Hinata. Give her hope again. Let her know that you are alive, let her feel truly happy again."

"Neji, I can't do that." Don said. "And why not?" Neji said. "I have left this village and everyone in it behind me. Revealing myself would only raise excitement. I have a new home, I belong in Suna." Neji then punched him in the face, knocking Don to the ground.

"Then leave now before I do kill you." Neji said. Don wiped his face and got up. He brushed off his kimono. As he walked past Neji to make his way towards the stadium, he stopped. "What is it now Don?" he said.

Don turned to face him. "Please Neji, don't tell Hinata about what just happened now." He then turn around and continued on his way to the stadium. Naruto and Hinata just came up as Don left and was still visible in the distance.

"Neji, why were you talking to that guy?" Naruto asked. "No reason, he was just looking at the house, I thought he was up to no good." He replied. "Neji, is something wrong?" Hinata said looking at Neji's irritated face. "It's nothing." He said angrily and stormed into the house.

"Naruto, it's almost ten, we need to get going so you can compete in the second part of your exam." Hinata said softly. "Oh, yeah." Naruto said and they began to walk toward the stadium.

Don reached the stadium fifteen minutes early. He entered the stadium's field and looked around. There was a quite a large crowd gathered in the stadium but not everyone was in the stadium yet, there was still time left.

He spotted a tree to the right of him and walked to it. He sat back and relaxed against the trunk of the tree and dozed off for the remainder of his time left.

During the next few minutes, the ninja who were left to compete in this exam arrived. When they first came in, the first thing they saw was Don under the tree. Five minutes were left before they had to start and Don's teammates finally arrived along with Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata kissed Naruto good luck and then headed up to her reserved spots in the stands. "Hey, lazy ass, get up." Gazu said, taping Don's shin with his foot. Don stood up. "Finally you guys got here." Don said.

"I hope you are ready Don," Rain said. " Because you are attracting a lot of attention." Don looked over her shoulder and saw everyone staring at him with dark and angry faces.

"Oh and by the way, Baki-sensei told us what the next challenge is." Rain said.

"What is it?" Don asked. "Well it's more or less a team battle. Two on two. We all get assigned to someone from a different village and we fight other teams. Though he assured us that none of us would be fighting each other. Though here's the catch. The two people who lose are not only removed from the exams, but also their team. It's only because there are so many of us."

"Ouch." Don said. "Also there is a two win grace for each squad. If suppose Gazu here loses his match but we win ours, we will still be in this thing but by barely." Rain added.

"I take it no one wants to be teamed up with me so that's why I'm getting the eye from everyone?" Rain nodded. She then turned to Gazu. "You better not lose or else you'll be in a world of pain when we get home."

"I'm not going to lose Rain." Gazu said defensively. "Even so, Rain if you impress the judges enough, win or lose, they may see you as chunin material. Take Shikamaru for instance, he had Temari beat, but his chakra ran out so he had no choice but to surrender." Don said.

"Even so, I want to win Don, I want to show these chumps that I have what it takes." Rain said.

A proctor called them together to brief them on their next challenge. Everything he said was exactly what Rain had just said a few minutes ago. He then had everyone form a line and draw a lot with a number on it.

"Alright guys, now that you have your number, here is your match-up board." The proctor said showing them the board. Naruto jumped when he saw whom his partner was. "Are you serious? I have to be partners with him!" he shouted pointing at Don, who was just as surprised; though said nothing.

"Sorry Naruto, rules are rules, you picked the number that matched you up with him, no take-backs." The proctor said. "Now let the first match begin."

Everyone headed up to where the fighters would usually wait. Naruto, Don, and two other guys stayed behind since they were the first battle.

They took their positions. "Be careful, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to herself as she Watch Don and Naruto stand off against their opponents.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted and the battle was under way.


	33. Chapter 33 Don and Naruto Team Up

Here is the first battle of the Chunin exams. I did expect it to be longer, but this battle came off the top of my head, though I think it came out ok. there really wasn't much more I could do with how Don wanted to defeat his opponents. I have to admit, I did have another plan(see bottom for details), but enjoy. Read and Review please.

Ch. 33 Naruto and Don Team-up

Don and Naruto stood off against a grass village ninja and a hidden mist ninja. Hatchi was the grass ninja and Po was the hidden mist ninja. Hatchi made a hand motion and the battlefield became covered in tall grass.

Naruto looked around. "I can't see anything," he said. "You aren't supposed to Naruto, that's the whole point of this guy's jutsu, just be on your guard." Don said. Don and Naruto went to the standard back-to-back defense stance. They heard the movement of their opponents but saw nothing.

"Where are they?" Naruto said franticly and Don elbowed him. "If you'd shut up and listen we might get out of this, I have a plan." Don said angrily.

Don and Naruto headed for the tree that was nearby. "I'm going to fight them, you do exactly what I planned and we might get out of this." Don said running back into the tall grass.

"Humph, stupid hooded guy, telling me what to do. Mr. Know-it-all." Naruto complained.

Once Don reached to what he believed was the center of the tall grass, he made a hand motion and reached into the ground, he then sent a bust of chakra into the ground. He then pulled out a stone sword.

"Come on out you cowards, I know you're there!" Don shouted. He then heard laughter. Just as he suspected, the air became engulfed in a thick mist. Don just smirked. Don closed his eyes and listened for his attackers.

Don quickly turned around and raised his sword to block an attack from Hatchi. Po came up behind him and took a shot at him but Don ducked and Po ended up hitting Hatchi. Don then broke his sword apart into twin swords.

Don felt something crawl up his leg and he looked down to see a viper. He shook it off and looked around to see himself surrounded by vipers. "Try and get past my vipers." Hatchi said.

Don quickly made a hand motion and reached into the ground. He sent a small bust of chakra into the ground. Then an explosion went off and the vipers were vaporized. Then a large viper came and wrapped itself around Don crushing his body.

All he could see were two shadow-like figures infront of him. Po made a hand motion. Then a huge surge of water came rushing toward Don. Don couldn't move, he had no choice but to brace the attack. The water was so great he felt like he was about to drown.

After the surge past, his opponent were about to strike when he felt the snake drop and turned around to see Naruto by him. "I told you to stay where you were." Don said angrily. "I know, but I couldn't let you get all the fighting." Naruto replied.

"I have another idea Naruto. Throw one of your kunai as high as you can and then run for cover, but on my mark ok?" Don said. Naruto nodded. Don made another hand sign and reached into the ground. He pulled out a stone fan.

"Ok Naruto, now." He said and Naruto threw a kunai up in the air as hard as he could and then ran for cover. Don used his substitution jutsu and replaced himself with the kunai. He had little time since he was in the air.

"Is that a fan he has in his hand, sensei?" Temari asked Baki-sama as they saw Don shoot out from the mist. "I believe it is Temari." He replied.

Don put some of his bombs on the fan and began to arc his body. He then he twisted his body hard, thrusting the fan down towards the battlefield. A great wind was created and the bombs were sent hurtling towards the ground.

Don made a hand sign and activated them making multiple massive explosions. Then he furiously hacked away at the air with the fan sending sharp blades of air shooting down onto the grass-covered field.

Temari got up, "You bastard! That's my move!" Baki-sama just laughed at her. "Seems like Don has picked up a thing or two from you Temari." Baki-sama said.

As Don fell to the ground he saw the mist clear and the tall grass cut down. Hatchi and Po looked around to see Naruto's shadow clones surrounded them. "Naruto, as we planned." Don said and Naruto stood beside him.

All of the clones began to constrain Hatchi and Po to where they couldn't move. Naruto summoned another shadow clone and began to form his Rasengan while Don made his hand motion. When the Rasengan was made, Don pulled out some bombs.

Naruto began to charge at Hatchi and Po. The shining orb was bright in the sun and then transformed into a miniature cyclone, when Naruto was in range, Don threw his bombs ahead of Naruto. The Rasengan caught the bombs, revolving them in its funnel.

When Naruto made impact, a huge explosion went off and the two ninja were sent flying back on a giant shining orb. As they were flying back they were torn to shreds by the multiple explosions that went off in the orb.

When the two ninja hit the wall then fell to the ground and the medics quickly came to pick them up. The crowd began to cheer very loudly. Naruto smiled and soaked up _his_ applause. Don just stood there silent. He then headed for the stairs.

"It seems the two prides of our village fighting together came out better than expected, eh Gaara?" Tsunade said to Gaara, who was sitting next to her in the Hokage's box. "Indeed." Gaara replied.

When Don reached the top of the stairs he saw Hinata. He was a bit shocked but kept walking and then caught sight of Temari who was waiting for him. When he got to her she punched him on the shoulder. "That's for copying my technique you jerk." Then she kissed him on the cheek, "Good job Don." Temari said.

When Don got to the waiting area, he could still hear the crowd cheering. Naruto walked up the stairs and was greeted by a big hug from Hinata. "Did I do great or what?" Naruto said pompously. "Mhm." Hinata replied nodding, "Oh, Naruto, you're burned, let me treat you. Come with me." She said softly.

Naruto followed Hinata to where her and her family was sitting. "Nicely done Naruto." Neji said. Naruto smiled at him a chuckled. Neji stared back down at the battlefield watching the next fight.

"That power, how has he become so powerful, it's scary. I can't believe that Don has become that powerful in such a short amount of time." Neji thought to himself.

Baki-sama and the rest of Don's squad came and congratulated him on his victory. Temari treated Don's small injuries and then they brought Don to their reserved spots to watch the other fights.

(Detail)The part where he is in the middle of the field and sent that burst of chakra into the ground. He was actually spreading his earth bombs around the field. It was two at a time so Naruto could replace one of them with his clone. then have Don lure his opponents to one of the points where he had planted his bomb and then set off a gigantic explosion. I didn't really plan on having Naruto do anything other than that, but then I thought of how it's not like Naruto to follow orders, so I had him save Don from being crushed to death by that viper.


	34. Chapter 34 Team Battles End

Ch

Ch. 34 Team Battles End

Rain was eventually called and she excitedly jumped down and went to her spot on the battlefield. Her ally and her two opponents came onto the field.

"We'll try to go easy on you tootse." One of her opponents said. "Oh, give me a break, proctor lets get this fight started before I start it for you." Rain said.

The proctor looked at her oddly. "Already giving people trouble, the fight hasn't even started." Gazu said to Don. "Very well, you may begin." The proctor said.

"Finally!" she shouted. She made a hand motion and a flash of light blinded those who saw it. Rain's two opponents screamed in agony while everyone else shielded their eyes from the flash.

She made a hand sign and it began to rain, lightning cracked the sky. She turned to her partner. "I have to build up my chakra for my final attack, you can pound them a bit if you'd like, they can't attack what they can't see so you should be fine."

"O…. K." her partner said. He began to throw a few punches and kicks at his two opponents. Then he put them in a bind.

"Ok, I'm ready, stand back, this might get a little rough and make some of you here cry." Rain chuckled. She made a hand motion and the rain around her began to spin until there was so much rain collected it was a whirlpool.

"Hmm." She said throwing in some paper bombs into the whirlpool and sending it speeding off toward her two blinded opponents.

The two ninja got sucked up and were sent spinning around and around at a high speed. The whirlpool spun faster and faster with each passing second. Rain then activated the paper bombs and they went off with a big explosion.

The two ninja went flying out of the whirlpool and lay on the ground incapacitated. "Wow, that was fast." Don said. Rain came walking happily up the stairs and joined them in their seats.

Gazu was called and he casually walked down to the field. The match began and Rain and Don watched as Gazu and his partner struggled against their two opponents. "Great, now he's going to lose." Rain said angrily.

"Don't be so sure, he does have an ace in the hole." Don said. Rain turned to him. "It still wouldn't be powerful enough even if he did have one." Rain said to him. "Just watch." Don said.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a snack. You want anything?" Rain asked as she got up. "No thanks." Don replied.

Rain went and got a giant pretzel for herself and had it covered in salt and butter. She sat back down and began to much down on the overly sized pretzel. "I didn't know they made pretzels that big." Don said in amazement.

"They don't." Rain said. "Then how did you…" Don began to say. "I forced them to make me one ridiculously of this size, besides I was hungry." Rain replied.

"Omnomnomnom!" Rain said as she ate her pretzel. Don turned his head to face her. "Why are you making that noise?" Rain looked at him. "Because, I can." She said, "How's Gazu doing?" She asked.

"It's just about time for him to turn this thing around." Don replied. "Good, he better win or else this pretzel won't go down well and I'll have to blame him for it." Rain said.

Gazu jumped back and made a hand sign and did something that astonished the crowd, even Rain. Gazu made multiple solid clones of himself and his puppets.

Don smirked. "I told you." Gazu and his clones turned the tide and quickly finished off his opponents. When his clones disappeared and it was just him, he stood exhausted.

Don and Rain jumped down to help their teammate off the field.

"Kazekage Gaara, seems you have quite the shinobi, I'm impressed." Tsunade said. "Thank you Lady Tsunade." Gaara said. They watched as squad seven walked off the field together.

The proctor stood among the crowd. "That concludes the second part of the exams, those who are left have one month to train and learn something new."

Don had plenty of things to learn in a plenty amount of time. Don and his squad headed back to their room to rest for the day. Though in the morning their training would resume, harder than ever.


	35. Chapter 35 A Month's Time

Ch

Ch. 35 A Months Time

After that day, Don woke early in the morning and gathered all his ninja gear together, got dressed and quietly left his room. He left a note on the door and left the apartment. He grabbed some breakfast at a local restaurant and them headed home, to his house.

Temari got up as well hoping to surprise Don and make him breakfast. She found he wasn't in bed. She looked in his room to only find Gazu still sleeping. She began to tear through their relatively small room turning over furniture and Don's bed eventually Gazu's with Gazu still in it making him hit the floor with a loud thump, which woke up Rain.

Rain came walking sleepily into the room. "Temari what is it?" Rain asked. "I can't find Don, I thought he was hiding but apparently he left." Temari replied. "Well, can't help you there, want to eat breakfast?" Rain asked. Temari got up and turned to her, "Sure."

The two girls left the completely turned over room and Gazu was knocked out and had sheets and pillows piled ontop of him. As the girls left the room Temari noticed the note on the door and read it.

_Dear Temari,_

_I'm sure you are the one who has found this letter I put on the door. I just want to say that I will be training by myself for the next month. I request that no one come visit me. I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me. Rest assure I will be training very hard for the next month to prepare for my final match in the chunin exams. Well there's really nothing much more I have to say. Tell my teammates good luck for me and I will see them in a month. _

_Love, Don_

Temari tossed aside the note and sat down to eat breakfast with Rain. After a while Baki-sama came in the room and they greeted each other good morning. Rain got up and dragger Gazu from his room because he was still sleeping.

"Where's Don?" Gazu asked while yawning and coming to his senses. "He left a note, he said he will be training for the next month alone and does not want any of us to interfere, also he wishes you two the best of luck." Temari calmly said sipping on her morning tea.

"I bet he used that as an excuse to get out of harsh training." Gazu said. "Don't be so sure, last I saw him he was trying to master some pretty tough jutsu." Temari said. "Whatever." Gazu grunted.

Gazu lazily went to his room and got dressed and came back out and Baki-sama took Gazu and Rain out for their first day of training.

Don didn't see or hear from his friends after he left that day. Day after day he had been working on perfecting the forest summoning jutsu and a few other jutsu that was in the wood element scroll.

He also kept up his summoning skills during the day, having sparring sessions with Bernatello occasionally and telling him his plans for the up coming matches. Don could see by the end of the month that he would have his new jutsu mastered. However the others that he was attempting would probably take him well past the exam to master.

Weeks went by quickly and soon he found himself with one week left for training. Don woke up early on the last Monday of his training week and sat on the porch and watched the rain.

After a while the rain stopped and he was about to resume his training when an idea dawned on him. He made a hand motion and summoned Bernatello. "What am I going to do now Don?" he asked. "Well I figure since it is my last Monday for training, I figure we spar, but this time in the mud." Don replied.

"Why? I'll get my clean fur all dirty and my mother will be mad and force me to take another bath." He said. "Aww is the little fuzztail afraid to get a little dirty?" Don cooed. "Ok, that's it, you had this coming Don!" Bernatello shouted and Don and him had a big mud brawl.

Hours later they finally collapsed and Don and Bernatello laid in the mud laughing. "Great now I'm going to get burned by my mother again." Bernatello said. "Hmm, I have an idea. Here's what you're going to do…" Don leaned over and told him the rest, and Bernatello left.

Temari was sitting on the couch watching TV as usual, when she heard a scratching noise at the door. She got up and opened the door to see Bernatello outside her doorstep looking at her with a cute puppy dog eye look. He was all covered in mud and started to whine and paw at the air.

"Aww! You poor teddy!" Temari screamed. Fortunately for her no one was around to hear it. "Come here you little cutie and I'll get you all cleaned up." Temari said, picking Bernatello up and bringing him inside for a bath.

Bernatello sat in his hot tub of water watching all the bubbles float around him and he pawed at them popping them. "Aww, so cute." Temari said. Temari washed his fur and then went through her bag for some shampoo.

She came back with the shampoo and began to scrub Bernatello with it. "Oh, yeah that hits the spot, this beats mom's baths by a long shot." Bernatello thought to himself. He felt Temari's gentle fingers scrubbing all over his body and he felt so refreshed.

"I'm going to call you Mr. Tufflekins for now on." Temari said. Bernatello shot his eyes open wide. "I'm going to buy you cute little clothes and everything and you're going to be my pet teddy bear." Temari said happily.

Temari picked Bernatello up and began to dry him off and blow-dried his fur dry. "Ok now that you are done, I just need to have you on a leash so that way you don't run away." Temari went through her bag. "Aha! Found it!" she turned to Bernatello, "I have a teddy harness for just such an occasion." Temari said happily.

Bernatello ran out the room with Temari chasing him. "Come back here Mr. Tufflekins, you are going to where this harness and like it!" she shouted at him. Bernatello dove under the couch and dismissed himself.

"Gotcha!" Temari shouted and she looked under the couch and saw he had gone. "Mr. Tufflekins?" Temari said sadly.

The last week of training flew by and soon it was time for the next match to start. All the fighters were gathered in the stadium and Don was with his squad unknowing of who his next opponent was.

Then the proctor shouted something that made Don jump. "Don and Naruto Uzomaki!"


	36. Chapter 36 Don vs Naruto

Ch

Ch. 36 Don vs. Naruto, the Fight Long Awaited

A fire sparked in Don's heart when he heard these words. He hopped down instantly and walked to the middle of the battlefield.

"Ah! Hinata, these guys serious, I have to face that guy?" Naruto said a bit franticly. "Don't worry Naruto, I know you'll win. You've been training hard for a long time now." Hinata said gently in her usual voice.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Gaara watched as they waited for Naruto to make it to the field. "Well Gaara, it seems this is the match both of our villages have been waiting for. The two prides of our villages going at it in a one on one brawl, a true test of strength."

Gaara turned to Tsunade, "Indeed Lady Tsunade, this match will be most interesting." The crowd started to cheer and howl. Rain turned to Baki-sama. "Sensei, why is everyone cheering so loudly?"

"Well Rain, believe it or not, the people of both our villages were looking forward to this match. You see, ever since Sauske left the village, people have looked up to Naruto for hope, from which I hear he has been doing all his life. He has gained quite the respect. He has become strong and this village takes great pride in him as we do for Don." He replied.

Don stood patiently waiting for Naruto to come down. Hinata joined Naruto as he left to head over to the field. They walked down the stairs until they made it to the dark tunnel that Naruto was to come out of to get to the field.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata, I plan on winning this match." Naruto said pompously. Hinata leaned over to him and gave him one last hug and looked him in the eyes and kissed him good luck.

Naruto then began to walk down the light that was at the end of the dark tunnel. Don watched as he saw the figure, that was Naruto, exit the tunnel. As he did the crowd began to cheer very loudly. Naruto looked around and waved, he then spotted the sections where all of his friends were seated and waved at them.

Don turned around to see who Naruto was waving at and saw everyone he knew in that one section from the people around his age and sensei's he grew up knowing. He was a bit shocked to see them all there at once.

Don looked towards the stands and saw his teammates cheering for him and giving him thumbs up. He then tuned his attention to the reserved seats for the Hyugas. There he saw Neji glaring at him. Don ignored him and turned his attention to his opponent who was walking toward him.

When Naruto was done waving to everyone like a celebrity he looked at Don and grunted. "I'm gonna pound that guy's face in." He said to himself.

"Are the two challengers ready?" the proctor said. "You bet I am!" Naruto shouted. Don stretched and nodded. Don heart was racing, this fight had been long awaited, the chance to fight Naruto again and not hold back for anyone's sake.

Time seemed to stop for Don as he awaited the word to begin fighting. Don and Naruto had a stare off glaring at each other, adrenaline racing and nerves jumping, ready to fight the other.

"Let's just see how you do Don." Neji said to himself. He looked down on the field and waited for the proctor to tell the two to begin. "Naruto, be careful." Hinata said quietly to herself.

"I hope your ready to lose Gaara because Naruto has grown into quite a ninja over these past few years and he is no push over." Tsunade said. "I wouldn't count on it Lady Tsunade, Don is quite the contender. He's creative and very clever. Don't underestimate him." Gaara replied.

Don could feel the energy built up from all the excitement and the waiting for this battle. That didn't matter to him though, his opponent was infront of him and he was ready to give it his all and win.

"Begin!" The proctor shouted and the battle was under way and everyone in the stadium shouted to these words as they watched the two ninja fight.

Don jumped back a bit to create some distance between him and Naruto. Naruto made a hand sign and filled the area full of his shadow clones. Naruto's shadow clones soon surrounded Don.

"Go get him Naruto!" Lee shouted as he saw the clones about to attack. "Calm down Lee, Naruto is going to do fine." Guy sensei told him.

Don smirked and then took his fighter stance. "Sensei, look!" Lee shouted. Lee pointed out Don's fighter stance; it was the same as his and Guy's. "What the devil? Only a few people from this village even know how to use that stance. What is the meaning of this?" Guy said in confusion.

"Maybe if you watch, your answer will be answered." Kakashi said. Guy turned surprised to see his long time rival Kakashi standing next to him reading his Make-out Paradise. "Darn you Kakashi! Always so cool! Gyaaa!" Guy said to himself.

The clones all attacked at once; Don was able to counter attack each one. He spun around in a formation similar to Neji's Rotation. As each Naruto got in range of the rotation Don took them out with his Taijutsu.

"Seems that Don has a few tricks up his sleeve, he's even got my Rotation almost completely perfect and made it more dangerous by modifying to his own use." Neji grunted as he watched the cone be obliterated.

Don quickly made a hand sign and pulled out his earth sword. He then split it into two; the Naruto clones pulled out their kunai. Don managed to fend off the clones, the blades of his two swords and the blades of the kunai clashed making the sound of a metal clang.

Don quickly finished off the few remaining clones with a few quick and precise blows with his swords. "Now lets fight, man to man Naruto." Don said. Naruto grunted. "I'm going to pound your annoying face in you jerk!" Naruto shouted.

Don combined his two swords into one and blocked Naruto's attack that he had made with his kunai. For a while the two went at it, sword against kunai.

"Neji, do you think Naruto will be ok?" Hinata asked. "By the looks of things Naruto has a fifty-fifty chance of winning. All I can say is, this will be a close match." Neji replied.

Don punched Naruto hard and Naruto went skidding across the ground and then poofed into a cloud of smoke. "Gah, a clone!" Don shouted. "Up here!" Naruto shouted and Don looked up. Naruto was falling toward him with a rasengan in his hand.

"Here's a move I've been working on for a guy like you!" he shouted. "Rasen-Bomb!" Naruto threw the Rasengan down towards Don; it was so fast that it made contact.

"Don!" Temari and Don's other teammates shouted. The rasengan held Don in place to where he couldn't move; he felt as though he was stuck in a twister, he could feel his clothes tearing.

"No one has ever survived one of Naruto's rasengan. It's so powerful that it can leave you immobile for weeks." Tsunade said. "It does look quite powerful." Gaara replied.

"Ha, gotcha." Naruto said. Naruto looked down at Don who was kneeling to keep himself up from that devastating attack. He noticed his kimono had been torn to shreds and saw clothing underneath.

"Just who are you!" Naruto grunted. Don just chuckled. "Well Naruto if you must know, I will show you." Don said. As he stood up, his destroyed kimono slid right off him and fell to the ground.

"Recognize me Naruto?" Don said revealing his true identity to all. "Guy sensei, look!" Lee shouted. "It can't be!" Guy shouted. Even Kakashi was shocked. "Hmm, seems the boy who was presumed dead wasn't really dead after all." He said calmly while still reading his book.

Tsunade stood up quickly, "What the hell is going on here? Don, you bastard, you're still alive after all this time!" Tsunade shouted. "Is something wrong?" Gaara asked. Tsunade turned to him angrily. "He disappeared about six months ago, we presumed he was dead. Why have you been hiding him from me all this time!" She shouted.

"Tsunade, I assure you I had no idea." Gaara said calmly and apologetically. Tsunade punched the railing and made a crater like dent in it.

Everyone else that Don knew was equally as shocked. "D…Don?" Hinata said shakily. "Neji, is that really him? Is that really Don?" she said with tears about to burst in her eyes. "Yes, Hinata, it is Don, he is still alive." Neji replied.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto you think headed idiot, I am quite alive, I think everyone is in shock enough to see me, lets finish this fight!" he said and made a handsign activating the earth bombs he had implanted into the ground with the team up match with Naruto, but never used.

Naruto went flying. "You don't know how long and how hard I trained for this moment Naruto, now, let's finish this!" Don shouted and made a handmotion.

"What the? How the hell did he learn that jutsu!" Tsunade said as she watched Don's hand movements. "What jutsu?" Gaara asked.

"This is a little jutsu that has been passed down my family for generations, from master to student back from the beginning of this village, in fact this jutsu created this village." Don told Naruto. Don slammed his hands into the ground, "Forest of Creation Jutsu!" he shouted and the whole field was covered densely with the trees found outside the village.

"Hmm, amazing a boy of his age mastered that jutsu, eh Guy?" Kakashi asked. "Amazing? It's unheard of." Guy replied.

"Now you're in my terrain Naruto! Prepare yourself!" Don shouted. "I won't give up Don! You're the one who's going down!" Naruto shouted back.

"Neji, I can't see a thing, what's going on?" TenTen asked. "Hold on and I'll tell you," he said, "Byakugan!" Hinata and her father did the same. Through the trees they saw two figures standing on the thick branches of the trees.

Naruto summoned as many shadow clones as he could. Don made a handmotion and summoned Bernatello. "You ready buddy?" he asked. "Yeah. Oh and by the way, that Temari girl you like so much is a maniac." He replied.

All the Naruto clones charged at Don and Bernatello. They all attempted different moves from regular punches, kicks, to different combos that Naruto came up with. Don and Bernatello's superior Taijutsu skills were no match for Naruto's and the clones were vaporized quickly.

Naruto made a handmotion and summoned his toad companion Akamichi. "What is it kid?" he asked. "You're gonna help me fight this guy and win." Naruto said. Akamichi looked at Don and his bear. "You nuts kid? Go against that thing? That cub will rip me to shreds." He replied.

Naruto glared at him. "Fine, but don't expect anything good, the bears are well feared among the toads." Akamichi said. Don and Bernatello charged at the two and struck fiercely but missed as Naruto and his companion jumped out the way.

Akamichi shot some liquid from his mouth and it hit Bernatello. "What does that do?" Naruto asked. "Watch and see." He replied.

Bernatello tried to move but he was stuck to the branch. "Don! I can't move!" he shouted. Don turned to him. "Hold on I have an idea." Don made a handsign and a surge of water came from no where and washed Bernatello off removing the sticky liquid that he had been held by.

Though the surge was so powerful it knocked him off the branch and sent him falling to the ground. Don caught him and the landed safely on the ground. Don made a hand motion and reached into the ground. He pulled out many bombs and stuffed as many as he could in his weapons bag.

Naruto jumped down along with Akamichi and the four fighters went at each other in a full-scale battle. Then Don looked up to see something very horrifying. While Don and Naruto were fighting, Naruto had made many shadow clones of himself. Each one of them had a rasengan in his hand.

"Try and get out of this one Don, I doubt you will." Naruto said as the clones all threw their rasengan down at him with a rasen-barrage. "Bernatello get close, he's going to destroy the whole forest!" Don shouted.

Bernatello stood close to don and Don quickly made a handmotion and pushed his hand into the ground. A big explosion went off as the rasengan touched down. The whole forest that Don had created was destroyed accept for one tree.

When the dust cleared Naruto looked around to see Don no where but a hole where he once was.

Temari smirked when she saw the hole and at the same time relieved to see that Don avoided the attack. Naruto turned around to see Don in the shade of the tree, which extended some distance in Naruto's direction. Don smirked at Naruto.

"Don, you're finished, you have nothing left to attack with." Naruto said as he summoned a clone and with his entire mite formed one last rasengan. Then Naruto charged at Don with the rasengan in hand.

Don squatted and made a handsign. Naruto kept charging, focusing on his goal to eliminate Don. "Oh, great, Naruto's done for." Shikamaru said. Don cast his shadow and it connected with Naruto's.

Naruto froze and wasn't able to move. "What a cheap trick, you learned that from Shikamaru." Naruto shouted. "Just shut up!" Don said. He stomped his foot on the ground as did Naruto and some earth bombs popped up at Naruto's feet.

Don took his right hand and thrust it upon his chest. Naruto did too and he was struck by his own rasengan. The bombs kicked up into the attack and Don released Naruto and activated the bombs causing a big explosion in the orb.

"It's over." Don said. Naruto was released from the rasengan and fell to the ground. Neji and Hinata sat and stared at what they just saw. The power Don had shown, not to mention that e defeated Naruto with his own attack.

Don stood exhausted and began walking to the exit. Everyone watched in shock. Temari and Don's teammates left to go catch him.

"That bastard, when I get my hands on him." Tsunade started. "Deal with him as you please later, right now you must see the rest of this exam through." Gaara said. Tsunade grabbed the arm of her chair and crushed it with her bare hand.

Don exited the stadium, worn out from his fight with Naruto. He walked through the streets alone until he finally made it home. He opened his door and went to his room where he laid across his bed. He then shot his eyes open when he heard a voice come from his door.

"Don? Is it really you?"


	37. Chapter 37 Family Reunion

Ch

Ch. 37 Family Reunion

Don looked up at his door in shock to see Hinata standing there, looking at him with sad eyes. Don stood up and just stared at her with his beat up face. Hinata ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don, please, is it really you?" Hinata said as she began crying. Don hugged her back, "Yes Hinata, it's me, I'm still alive." Hinata looked up at him. "Why? Why did you leave?" she asked.

Don let go of her and turned around. "I, just couldn't stand being apart of this village. When I saw you and Naruto happily together, I figured my work here was done, so I decided to leave and start myself a new life." He said darkly.

Don and Hinata sat down on his bed. "I can see a bit why you left. You have no family here anymore; you never were given many chances to prove yourself as a ninja. I want to ask you something Don, are you happy in Suna?" Hinata said calmly.

Don looked up at her. "Yes, I am. A bit on the hot side, but yes, I am quite happy there. I have new friends, sure I miss you a lot and I probably won't be able to visit you as much, but most importantly Suna has become my new home and they can't afford to lose me."

"So, how has Naruto been treating you all this time?" Don asked. "Oh, well he has been treating me nicely. Thank you for helping me get over my shyness towards him." She said timidly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Don said hugging her. "Besides, I've known you since we were little, and you are wrong, I do have family here, you and your family. I do miss being with you guys. Maybe once I take the heat from Tsunade I could probably convince her to let me come visit every now and again."

Hinata nodded, "I would like that. You don't know how much I've missed you Don." Don smiled at her, "So I've been told." Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out some medicinal cream and began to treat Don's wounds.

"You always have that stuff on you, and it always works. You're the best Hinata." Don said happily. They both got up. "I'll bring you back to my house. There you can rest." Hinata said.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Don said and he went to his nightstand and pulled out the small booklet and card Hinata had given him six months ago. He put it in his pocket and they left the house.

They walked in the empty streets to Hinata's house. Hinata and Don entered the open kitchen-dining area to see Neji sitting at the table. "Neji, guess who's home." Hinata said happily.

Neji looked up to see Hinata and don standing there. He smirked, "So you finally explained yourself. It's going to take a long time before any of us in this household can forgive you, you know that right?" Neji said.

Don looked down and frowned, "I know perfectly well what my consequences will be now that the whole village knows I'm alive." Neji got up and patted him on the shoulder. "Despite all that you have done, now that you have revealed yourself, you are welcome in this house once again. Hinata, fetch Don a drink."

Hinata walked to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher. Don looked over Neji's shoulder and looked at the drink Hinata was pouring into a glass. "Is that what I think it is?" Don asked. Hinata walked up to him and gave him the glass. "Yep, our special cherry blossom lemon aid."

They all sat down and Don chugged down his drink. "More!" he shouted and Hinata and Neji laughed at him. Hinata served him more of the lemon aid. "So Don, please do tell us what you have been doing all of this time." Hinata asked.

Hinata and Neji listened intently as Don told his story of what had happened over the past six months. "Aww, Don has a little crush on Temari." Hinata said. Don jumped. "It's not like that… I just like her a lot." He said with his face red. Neji and Hinata laughed at him.

Mean while, Don's squad looked for him until they finally found themselves at Hinata's house. They looked around the home and then spotted him through the kitchen window. They saw Hinata, Don and Neji sitting at the table talking and laughing up a storm.

"Woah!" Temari said. "What is it?" Don's teammates asked. "Don." She said in an odd voice. "Yeah, what about him?" Rain asked. "It's just, I've never seen him this happy before. Look at him, he looks so happy, he's actually laughing."

Rain and Gazu watched Don. It was like they were watching a completely different person. They couldn't believe that that was really Don sitting there laughing happily at the table.

Temari sadly turned around. "Come on guys, we're heading back to the room. We leave tomorrow. Don belongs here, with Hinata and Neji. Let's go." Gazu and Rain took one last look at their teammate and followed Temari back to the room.

"Don?" Hinata asked. "Yes?" Don replied. "The chunin exams have ended today and I suspect your squad will leave tomorrow, will you spend your last night here?" Hinata said. "Oh, umm, sure." Don said happily, "Under one condition."

What is that?" Neji asked. "I do the cooking. I haven't cooked for yall in a long time." Don replied. Hinata and Neji both smiled and agreed to his request.

That evening Don cooked a great meal for the three of them. As they were sitting and talking, something dawned on Hinata. "I almost forgot. I need to go visit Naruto in the hospital." Hinata said. Don jumped and chuckled a bit, then tossed a platter covered in foil to Hinata.

"Here, give that to Naruto. Not even a thick headed fool like him deserves hospital food." Don said. Then he got up. "I'll accompany you on the way. I have to grab my things from my apartment." Don said and the two left the house.

Don broke off from Hinata and quickly went to the apartment and grabbed the rest of his things. When he entered he found the apartment empty. He grabbed his things and left the room.

On the way back to the hospital, he passed by a restaurant and happened to see his teammates eating inside. Everyone was laughing and cheering that they passed the chunin exams, especially Rain. Though what caught Don's eye was Temari. She was staring down with sadness.

Don starred at her for a bit and then an idea dawned upon him. Don headed to the market place and spent some time there while he waited for Hinata as she spent time with Naruto.

"Now, now Naruto, you have to eat your food that Don was nice enough to let you have if you want to get out of here in no time." Hinata said calmly. "But Hinata, I don't want any of Don's crappy cooking." Naruto said arrogantly.

Hinata sighed, "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way." She said. Hinata hit Naruto on the head hard making him yell. When his mouth opened she shoved the food in his mouth. "Ow, Hinata what did you do that for?" Naruto said.

"Now, are you going to eat or am I going to have to keep doing that to feed you." Hinata said calmly. Naruto's face went blank and a sweat broke. "No! No! See I'm eating!" Naruto said franticly grabbing the plate and utensils and scarfing down his food.

"Good boy." Hinata said calmly patting his head as he ate. "Sheesh Hinata, I thought you were the shy type, since when have you had that forceful attitude?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, "Well I guess when you've been best friends with Don as long as I have you get a forceful attitude."

Hinata got up and kissed Naruto goodnight and left the building to find Don waiting for her at the entrance. "Shall I escort you home Hinata?" Don said humorously. Hinata smiled. "Sure why not." She said.

They both walked back to her house and retired for the night.


	38. Chapter 38 Departure

Ch

Ch. 38 Departure

Hinata and Neji woke to the aroma of food the next morning. They got dressed and followed their noses to the source of this pleasing smell. They entered the kitchen to find Don cooking breakfast for them.

"Good morning you two, I made breakfast, I hope you like it." Don said happily. Hinata and Neji sat down and Don served them their food. Don sat down with them and sipped some of his morning tea while they ate.

After a while a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it." Don said. He got up and answered the door to see two Anbu agents at the door. "Don, the Hokage herself requests your presence." One of them said.

"I figured this would happen before I left." Don said to himself. "Sure, I'll be right back, let me tell my hosts I'm leaving and grab my ninja gear and we can be on our way."

Don walked past Neji and Hinata and went to his room and grabbed his things. "Bye guys, I have to go see Tsunade about where they are going to have my funeral." Don said sarcastically as he left waving to them.

Neji spat out his food, "What did he just say?" Hinata and Neji got up and went after Don. Don and his _escorts_ finally made it to the Hokage's building. Don entered an unfamiliar room that was pitch black.

Then some dim lighting lit up the room revealing what looked like to be the elders of the village and the Hokage. "Don, please do sit down, make yourself comfortable." Tsunade said almost calmly that still had a sense of anger in her tone.

"Don, you do realize what your consequences are for deserting this village are right?" Tsunade said sternly. Don nodded, "Yes Lady Tsunade, I was fully aware of what my consequences would be when I left the village."

Tsunade grunted. "You deserted this village knowing that if you were ever found, that by law you were to be assassinated?" Don lowered his head and nodded. "My intentions were of my own personal gain. I will take any punishment that must be taken to reperate for my deserting of my home village."

"Don, you know I don't want to do this. You are too valuable to this village, but there is nothing I can do. Don you are hear by sentenced to…" Tsunade started then the door flung open and Gaara stepped into the room.

"Kazekage Gaara what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. "I had a couple of Don's friends tell me his situation and I figured as this Sand Ninja's superior, I would come and see if I could not help form a compromise with the ruler of an allied village." Gaara smirked.

"There is nothing you can do here Kazekage, Don has already been sentenced to death." One of the elders said. Gaara smirked, "Hmm, funny, I never did hear Tsunade say that." Tsunade stood up. "So Gaara, what is it that you want to say here other than I never finished my sentence condemning Don to death?"

"Isn't it true that in Don's file in your office that, yes, he is presumed dead but over all he was marked MIA?" Gaara asked. Don and Tsunade looked at him awkwardly. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Technically Don is still apart of this village and now that everyone in the village knows he's alive he is no longer missing in action. Therefore he is now an active ninja in this village." Gaara said.

"That is true Gaara, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tsunade asked. "Well, here's a solution to all of our problems that would do less harm to the morale of this village. You could simple place in Don's file for the past six months he has been working with the ally department and was stationed with us on his mission and it will be unknown for how long he will be stationed in Suna."

"I see your point, but how do we explain him fighting for Suna in the Chunin exams?" Tsunade asked. "Simple, Don has to see what it's like to live in Suna, it is apart of his assignment." Gaara replied.

Don just sat there almost to frightened to even move. Here were his two home village rulers trying to make a compromise over his life. Don just sighed because he knew he could only accept his punishment for what he did.

"Gaara, I will concede to your plan, Don shall live." Tsunade said. The group of elders began an uproar. "Lady Tsunade, you can not be serious, this boy must die, deserters must be killed." One of the elders stated.

Tsunade banged on the table. "What Kazekage Gaara says is true and there is no getting around it, as Hokage of this village my decision is final. Don shall live and we will go along with Gaara's idea."

Tsunade looked up at Don; "You can leave now." Don got up and bowed in thanks then left with Gaara to join up with his team.

Temari and Don's squad reached the gates when Gaara stopped Temari. "Aren't you forgetting someone Temari?" he said. Temari turned around to see Don smiling at her. "What is he doing here?" she said. Don stepped up, "What am I doing here? Last I checked I was a full fledged Sand shinobi."

"Oh, really?" Temari said, "Yeah? Wana make something of it?" Don replied. Just as they were about to fight a voice called out to Don. It was Hinata and Naruto. Hinata ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come visit again soon ok?" She said. Don turned red, "Will do Hinata." Don peered over Hinata's shoulder to see Naruto pouting. Don gave Hinata one last hug and he and his companions headed back home to Suna.


	39. Chapter 39 Urgent Call

Ch

Ch. 39 Urgent Call

Months had past since the chunin exams had ended. Don and his squad had been promoted to chunin; Rain was the happiest of the three. Don spent his time training from the family scrolls he picked up from home. Otherwise he would be sleeping or cooking for Temari, occasionally he'd visit Hinata and Neji.

Meanwhile in Konaha, things were settling down and the shock that Don was still alive soon died down. Gaara's plan was fulfilled and Don had an alibi. Hinata was no loner sad now that Don was alive.

Tsunade had cooled off and wasn't as mad at Don for leaving, she came to a compromise with herself that he was in a good place so he needn't be worried about. Kakashi entered Tsunade's office as calmly and casual as he was.

"What's the status on the bordering settlements Kakashi." Tsunade asked. Kakashi sighed, "Unfortunately the enemy has broken through the barrier that we placed and killed all the ninja that we stationed there. Not to mention that he is days away from the village."

Tsunade grunted and pulled out a map of the country. "I am going to send two, three-man squads to this area to stop him." Tsunade said pointing to an area close to the village. "I think it's time we called on our friends in Suna." Tsunade said.

"Still persistent about Don I see Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi said. "Him and Shikamaru have great potential and a keen mind for strategy, maybe it was good that Don transferred to Suna, but besides the point I need you to send a messenger hawk to Suna requesting Don and two other people."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said, leaving the room and then sending a messenger hawk out to Suna.

Gaara and Temari were sitting together in Gaara's office discussing business and future mission, and things that could be done with-in the academy to improve it and other affairs of the sort. Then the hawk swooped in and perched itself on Gaara's desk.

"What's this?" he asked. "Looks like a Konaha messenger hawk, you think it could be urgent?" Temari asked. Gaara untied the message from the hawk's foot and read it. _Require assistance to repel foreign enemy that is approaching the village within a few days from now. Send Don and two others of his choice and send immediately to Konaha for further orders. _

"Temari, go get Don and bring him here as quickly as possible." Gaara said. "Ok, is something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked. "I'll tell you and Don when you two get here." He replied and Temari dashed out Gaara's office.

Don was lazily lying across the couch and watching TV when Temari came busting through the door. "Don, Gaara has requested your presence right now." Temari said. "Oh come on Temari, I thought this was my week off." He said. Temari grabbed him by the arm and quickly dashed out the house.

"Let go of me." Don said as he was being dragged through the streets to Gaara's office."This is urgent Don and you have been ordered for a new mission." Temari said. When they reached the Kazekage building Temari and Don rushed inside and entered Gaara's office.

"Glad you two made it. I have just received word that Konaha is at serious risk of being attacked. The enemy is within days of the village. Don, you have been requested to help aid the defense of Konaha along with two others of your choice." Gaara said.

"Well, this will be hard since I don't know that much about the situation or anything but my best choices I can think of would be to bring Temari and Gazu with me." Don replied. "I'm on it." Temari said and she dashed out the room.

Gaara then looked at Don sternly, "Once Gazu has arrived, you three will leave immediately for Konaha and receive further orders from there." Don nodded, "Understood."

A few minutes later Gazu and Temari came rushing in the office. "I'm amazed, he didn't even put up a fight, he did as I said and was ready quickly." Temari said. "Don, what's going on?" Gazu asked.

"You and Temari are coming with me to Konaha to help repel some enemy that is threatening the village." He replied. "Are you three all set?" Gaara asked. "I have to dash home real quick and grab my things, I'll meet you two at the gate." Don said and ran out the door.

It wasn't long after Temari and Gazu reached the gate that they saw Don running toward them. "Ok, let's go." Don said and they left for Konaha.

A day and a half later they arrived in Konaha. They rushed to Tsunade's office and found three other people in there: Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. They all turned their attention to the new arrivals.

Hinata smiled at Don and Don smiled back and then the three made their way to Tsunade's desk and stood at attention. "As you know, your current mission is to repel an approaching enemy at any cost. Unfortunately every defensive barrier and ninja we have sent were all destroyed. You six I find will be enough to finish the job. Be warned this will not be easy." Tsunade said.

Tsunade pointed out to where they were going. "Don, Shikamaru, lead your squads to your max, I need both of your cunning minds to help with this mission." Tsunade said. Don and Shikamaru nodded. "You are dismissed." Tsunade said in the strictest of tone and the six ninja set out to their destination.

It took a whole day but the two squads made it to their destination. The area was mainly all forest but in the middle of it all was this open field. It wasn't; that large, it had a radius of about 100 yards.

The two squads hid and waited for their enemy to come. Eventually Don spotted a figure walking out of the clearing of the forest. "Looks guys." Don said and everyone turned their attention in the figures direction.

"Kabuto, what's he doing here all alone?" Naruto asked. "I don't know Naruto, but if he is who we have to repel, then we will." Don replied clinching his fists tightly. Temari looked down at his fists when he did that with a concerned face.

"This will be easy, the six of us against him." Naruto said. "I wouldn't count on it Naruto, Kabuto is the slyest ninja out there not to mention something doesn't feel right, something is different. Com on." Don said and the two squads confronted Kabuto.


	40. Chapter 40 The Final Battle

Ch

Ch. 40 The Final Battle

"Hold it right there!" Don said, charging at Kabuto. Don pulled out his earth sword and Kabuto pulled out a kunai and the two had at a duel of blade on blade. "Well, Well, look who's still alive, you're the spitting image of your father in his prime." Kabuto said.

Don's blows struck more fiercely with rage and Kabuto just as easily blocked them. "Shut up you bastard." Don said angrily. "Aww does someone still hold a mean old grudge against the person who killed his daddy?" he replied tauntingly.

Everyone else just watched as Don fiercely went at Kabuto alone. Kabuto knocked Don back and Don went charging at him and struck him on the face and Kabuto kneeled to the ground and bowed his head with an eerie shadow covering his face.

"Is that the best you got?" Kabuto laughed maniacally. His laughter was high pitched and sent a dark vibe to Don. Kabuto reached up and ripped his face off and stood up and faced Don.

"You did it, you performed the forbidden justsu. You sick twisted monster." Don said. "That's right, Orochimaru never did have any use of me, so I turned myself immortal, all it costed was a few worthless lives. Once I destroy you and your village, I know I will be powerful enough to kill Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Should we help him Temari?" Gazu asked. "No, Don can handle this." Temari said. She looked at Don and thought back to the night before.

Don and Temari were sitting by the fire and gazing at the stars. "Temari, there is something I have to tell you." Don said. "What is it?" she replied. "Before we left Tsunade told me who is the person we are sent to stop. It's Kabuto."

"So? We can take him." Temari said. "No, he isn't that powerful enough to have made it this far, something is wrong." Don said clinching his fists.

"Kabuto killed my father. I was little and had just graduated from the academy; I was never assigned to a squad because there weren't many people. I trained for about a week with my dad before he got the call and was sent off on a mission. It was months and then I remember the Third Hokage coming to visit me while I was training and he gave me the news that my dad was found dead. Months later they found out Kabuto did it." Don said.

"Don, I'm sorry to hear that. Orochimaru killed my father, I know how you must feel." Temari replied calmly. "I'll do what ever it takes to take him down, even if it ends my life." He said.

"Don't say that, you have people who need you, none of us can afford to lose you." Temari said hugging him. Don turned to her and smiled, "You really are a great girl Temari, and a good friend too. Nothing will change the fact that Kabuto must be stopped." Don said.

Temari nodded. "I'll handle things tomorrow and if you see I need help you and the others will assist me." Don said and Temari nodded. "Though something tells me this will be my last fight." Don said.

"You're just letting your nerves get to you." Temari said and yawned. "Well goodnight." She said. "Goodnight." He replied. Don sat by the fire alone and stared off into the dark with the most serious expression on his face.

Kabuto made a hand motion and summoned two giant snakes. The two snakes attacked Don quickly and fiercely. "Temari, now!" Don shouted. Naruto formed his rasengan while Temari pulled out a few paper bombs. Temari whipped up a huge twister and threw the paper bombs in them, and then Naruto threw his rasengan into the twister adding to its power.

The twister struck the two snakes instantly vaporizing them. "Try this on for size Kabuto." Don said and made a hand motion and places his hands on either side of him on the ground. He summoned Bernatello in one hand and the adult bear Akado in the other.

"So this is the boy you told me about son?" Akado said. "Yea dad. So watcha need kid?" Bernatello asked and Don pointed to Kabuto with a straight angry face. "I get it." He said. Don and his two bears charged at Kabuto. No matter what attack they did, Kabuto dodged.

The bears and Don jumped back. "Hey kid, didn't your father teach you his ninjutsu?" Akado said. "No, but I did pick it up and mastered it. Why?" Don asked. "For a situation like this that jutsu helped your father get out of it. Do it kid." Akado said.

Don made a handsign and charged up his chakra. The chakra was so immense that everyone could see it as Don built it up around him. "Green chakra?" Naruto said. "I did see Don's father once with green chakra around him when I was little. I wonder if this is a special trait in his family?" Hinata said.

"Just like your old man, you've learned to focus your green chakra to the max." Akado said. A burst of green chakra spread through the area and a wind blew through the surrounding trees of the forest. This chakra was special in Don's family; it allowed wood element jutsu to be used to the max.

A loud rumble shook the ground and everyone looked around them and saw something no one could have imagined, the trees were alive and were moving to Don and company. "What is this?" Kabuto asked. "Secret Art, Dancing Tree Jutsu. This is a technique my father didn't get the chance to use on you, but now I will and I'll kill you!" Don said.

All the trees that Don controlled circled around Kabuto and constantly shifted their positions. Don and his bear companions jumped in and began their attack on Kabuto. Kabuto was struck many times by opponents he could not see. When they would swoop down and attack and fled, a tree would get in the way of any possible counter attack that Kabuto could perform.

Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds approaching. "Looks like we are going to have rain." He said. "Nice trick." Kabuto said. Kabuto made a handsign and all the trees blew up, sending Don and the two bears shooting out of the dancing forest.

"Don!" Temari and Hinata shouted. "Oh, man this doesn't look good." Shikamaru said. "Gazu, come on, we're going to go help Don." Hinata said running toward Don as he stood up.

"Guys I won't need your assistance anymore." Don said to the two bears. "Ok, my friend, take care." Akado said. "Dad, I'm going to stay, Don may need my help, even if he doesn't I want to stay to give you details on what you're about to miss." Bernatello said.

"Very well, I will see you when you get home." Akado said and dismissed himself. Kabuto charged at Don and Don jumped back and Hinata stepped in and went hand to hand with Kabuto while Gazu attempted to grab Kabuto with his puppets and put him in a bind.

"I sense a lot of care for you in this girls heart Don, she must be really important to you." Kabuto said knocking Hinata back a distance and making a handsign. He extended his arms and many snakes came shooting from his sleeves and in their mouths were sharp knives.

"Prepare to die from my thousand snake-knife jutsu." Kabuto shouted. "No! Hinata!" Don shouted and with a flash of lightning and a sound of thunder the attack landed. "Don! No!" Hinata shouted. Don stood there with a thousand knifes torn up into the backside of his body.

Dons was bleeding heavily from the inside and a trickle of blood was coming from his mouth. It began to rain heavily and Don's blood was washed onto the ground. Don fell to the ground and everyone ran to him.

"Don! Speak to me, are you alright?" Temari said as she kneeled to him on his right and Shikamaru on his left and Hinata at his feet. Gazu stood next to Temari and Naruto stood next to Shikamaru.

"Guys, don't worry about me. It's too late now. Finish the mission." Don said. Hinata and Temari began to tear. "Before I go, I want to tell you something." Don reached into his chunin jacket and pulled out a teddy bear. He then gave it to Temari.

Tears began to stain Temari's face. "A teddy bear, Don you shouldn't have, when did you…" Don smiled at her, "The night before we left Konaha after the Chunin exams ended. I forgot all about it until just the other day."

"Oh, Don." Temari said hugging him. "One last thing." Don said and grabbed Temari and Shikamaru's hand. Don placed their hands on each other's and looked up at Shikamaru, "Take good care of her." He said.

"Hinata, you're the best family a guy could ask for. Thank you." Don said. "Naruto, take good care of Hinata or I'll come back to haunt you." Don said chuckling. Don closed his eyes and took his last breath.

Temari and Hinata let out a loud cry of sadness in the loss of their friend. Naruto turned to Kabuto with a demonic look in his eye. "You bastard, you'll pay for what you did!" he shouted. Red chakra engulfed Naruto's body and Naruto roared, charging at Kabuto. Shikamaru cast his shadow on Kabuto to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere to avoid Naruto's charge.

Naruto made many shadow clones and they all began to shred up Kabuto's body. He didn't even get the chance to react. Then to finish him off Naruto's clones slide tackled him and kicked him into the air. Then Naruto appeared above Kabuto and hacked away with his Kyubbi claws while he had a clone support Kabuto's body.

Kabuto fell to the ground shred to pieces and claw wounds burning. "I'll flee for now." Kabuto said weakly as he threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared as Naruto went to attack him.

The rain kept falling and drenched everyone on their way home. Shikamaru, Gazu, and Naruto carried Don's body back to the village. "Who's going to break the news to the village?" Temari said sniffling with teary eyes.

Gazu looked down; "I'll do it. It's the least I can do for everything he's done for me." Gazu said. Gazu disappeared into the rain-blurred distance and headed to the village. "Finally you're back." Rain said cockily, "Hey, what's wrong, where's Don, isn't he supposed to be with you?"

Gazu looked down sadly, "Rain, Don died defending Hinata during our mission. Me and Hinata were assisting Don and then Kabuto attacked her by surprise and Don stepped in the way and took the hit." Gazu said sadly.

"No, that can't be it, you're lying, you two must be playing a joke on me, he has to be here somewhere." Rain said. "Rain, I mean it, Don died defending Hinata and the rest of us on the mission." Gazu said looking at her sadly.

Rain's eyes went teary and she ran to him and buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Gazu held her firmly in his arms, "Come on, we have to inform Kazekage Gaara." he said and the two went off to tell the awful news.

The day got darker of the day of Don's funeral. Everyone that Don knew was gathered around his coffin. He even got his name put on the KIA stone. Don was buried under his favorite tree in the village and a stone slab was put on his grave with his name on it with and inscription; _Here lies Don, The Outcast Ninja_.

Bernatello returned home and informed his father of the bad news. Since the days that

Don had died, Hinata gave Don a fresh set of flowers every day, and she talked to him and occasionally cried over his grave.

Years later, Temari and Shikamaru, along with their children, visited a large statue of Don that was erected in his memory in Suna. Naruto and Hinata, along with their children, visited the statue of Don that was erected in Konaha.

Don's story was shared over the year. He was never forgotten but only remembered for what he had done.

**THE END**


End file.
